Tangled Ring
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Naruto: dokter bedah jantung. Sakura: aktris teater. Sasuke: pengacara. Hinata: patissier. Empat orang dengan pekerjaan berbeda itu saling dihubungkan oleh benang takdir. Takdir yang begitu kusut dan begitu sulit untuk dilihat akhirnya. Semua ini bukan hanya mengenai percintaan semata tapi juga mengenai impian mereka. Bagaimanakah akhir kisah keempat orang ini? Read & Review Please
1. Prolog: Garden Party

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** _-sensei_

 _No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic._

 _._

 **This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

 **[** Tangled Ring, **Prolog:** Garden Party **]**

— _Warning: AU, Kiba's POV, & typo(s)—_

.

.

.

Sepertinya pilihan kami untuk membuat pesta resepsi pernikahan di alam terbuka adalah pilihan yang tepat. Musim semi menyambut kami ketika kami keluar dari gedung rias dan bunga sakura menemani hari bahagia kami ini. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa bahagiaku saat ini.

"Kiba, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Ah, wajahnya cantik sekali. Bersemu merah saat menatapku. Aku bersyukur bisa menjadikannya istriku.

"Kenapa memangnya? Rasanya aku tidak akan pernah puas menatapmu, Tamaki. Kau cantik sekali. Aku mencintaimu," ucapku.

Oh, lihat! Wajahnya makin memerah. "Sudah, jangan menggodaku terus. Tamu-tamu sudah datang, kau sambut teman-temanmu saja."

"Lihat saja, nanti malam kau tidak akan bisa menghindar, Sayang," godaku. Dia memukul pundakku pelan dan pergi menemui teman-temannya yang datang hari ini.

Hari ini, aku dan Tamaki menikah, kami sudah berpacaran sekitar dua tahun lebih. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menikah hari ini. Pengikatan janji suci kami dilakukan tadi pagi secara tertutup dan hanya dihadiri keluarga dekat kami. Sedangkan resepsi pernikahannya, kami adakan sore hari di sebuah kebun bunga sakura yang terletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Suasana di sini nyaman, karena itu kami memilih tempat ini.

"Yo, Kiba. Kau melamun?"

Tepukan pelan seseorang membuatku tertegun. Di hadapanku berdiri seorang pria dengan jasnya yang berwarna biru tua. "Naruto, kau datang rupanya?" Orang ini benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari Naruto yang aku kenal dulu.

"Tentu saja, aku sengaja meminta cuti dari rumah sakit. Semoga saja tidak ada pasien darurat yang membutuhkanku hari ini," ucapnya dengan wajah cengengesan.

Sifanya masih sama seperti Naruto, sahabatku saat SD. Tapi dia jauh lebih dewasa dan berbeda. Ya, dia terlihat sama tapi di waktu bersamaan juga terlihat berbeda. Sulit menjelaskannya.

"Kau berbicara seperti dokter sungguhan, Naruto."

Alisnya sedikit berkedut. "Aku dokter sungguhan, Kiba. Kalau kau sakit jantung, kau bisa datang kepadaku kapan saja."

"Kau mendoakanku sakit jantung, hah?! Enak saja."

Dia tertawa sekarang. Tawa yang lantang, sama seperti dulu. Tapi kenapa dia sendiri? Kenapa tidak datang bersama Sakura? Mereka berpacaran, kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau datang sendiri? Sakura mana?"

Seketika itu juga tawanya terhenti. Aku dapat melihat sinar matanya juga meredup. Laki-laki itu hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan melontarkan tawa yang menurutku sangat dipaksakan.

"Waw, coba lihat, bukannya itu Idate? Aku pergi ke sana dulu," ujarnya sambil menepuk pundakku. "Ah, benar, aku melupakan sesuatu."

Aku diam saja sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang merogoh saku jasnya. "Ini hadiah dari ibuku. Gara-gara undangan pernikahanmu ini, aku benar-benar kena omel dari dia."

Di tanganku sudah ada sebuah amplop putih yang diberikan Naruto. Ada dua buah tiket liburan di dalamnya.

Cengiran jahil terpampang di wajah laki-laki bermarga Uzumaki itu. "Untuk bulan madumu, semoga kau senang."

"Ucapkan terima kasihku untuk ibumu. Kau juga cepatlah menikah, Naruto," ucapku setengah berteriak karena ia sudah berjalan menjauh.

Dia hanya tertawa terpaksa seperti tadi. Ada apa dengan dia? Anehnya, aku tidak melihat dia bersama Sakura. Padahal berita terakhir yang aku dengar, mereka masih berpacaran. Mungkin mereka bertengkar. Ya ampun, seharusnya mereka segera menikah saja. Kalau diingat-ingat, aku benar-benar kesal dulu saat mengetahui mereka berpacaran. Karena bisa dibilang aku menyukai Sakura sejak kecil.

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Kata-kataku terdengar melankolis sekali. Yang terpenting, sekarang aku sudah bahagia bersama wanita yang kucintai sekaligus wanita yang juga mencintaiku. Aku mengerling ke arahnya, dia tersenyum ke arahku sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak semakin sore dan hampir malam. Matahari terbenam benar-benar terlihat indah. Apa ini efek dari bahagia yang aku rasakan? Kenapa semuanya terlihat sangat indah hari ini?

Dan pasangan kekasih yang sedang menuju ke arahku juga terlihat sangat indah dan serasi. Si pria yang tampan dan dingin, sedangkan wanitanya terlihat sangat anggun. Ah, pasangan dari keluarga terhormat memang terlihat berbeda.

"Tidak sia-sia aku memberitahumu tentang pernikahanku lebih dulu, Sasuke. Aku bisa melihatmu datang hari ini," ujarku mengingat saat aku mengganggunya di hari kerja hanya untuk memberitahunya untuk datang ke pesta pernikahanku. Padahal saat itu aku belum menentukan tanggal pernikahannya.

"Hn, aku pasti akan meluangkan waktuku, Kiba. Kau tidak perlu membuang-buang waktuku dulu," geramnya.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu." Gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya berucap pelan ke arahku.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Terakhir kali kita bertemu itu saat upacara pertunangan kalian. Apa kau ingat?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku ingat," ucapnya kalem. "Saat itu kau masih menjadi asisten Sasuke, kan?"

"Haha ... benar, benar. Tapi sekarang tunanganmu ini sudah meninggalkanku dan menjadi pengacara terkenal sendirian."

Bahkan tanpa melihat ke arahnya, aku tahu kalau Sasuke sedang menatapku tajam saat ini. Dia benar-benar menyeramkan kalau sedang merasa terganggu.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar ke dalam?" tawarku dan membawa mereka semakin ke dalam.

Kalau aku berbicara mengenai mereka berdua ... sebenarnya mereka sangat serasi. Terlepas dari fakta kalau sebenarnya mereka berdua dijodohkan. Aku mengetahuinya baru-baru ini sebenarnya, awalnya aku pikir mereka tidak dijodohkan. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia di acara pertunangan mereka.

Aku menarik pelan Sasuke ke arahku. "Hei, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata? Berjalan lancar?" bisikku pelan.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa."

"Kau harus berterimakasih padaku. Itu semua berkat saranku, kan?" ucapku bangga. Aku dulu sempat frustasi dengan hubungan mereka ini. Selama tiga tahun, mereka berstatus tunangan tapi layaknya orang yang tak saling mengenal.

Sasuke menyodok perutku, "Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Ini semua karena Hinata, bukan dirimu," ucapnya dan berlalu meninggalkanku.

Dasar, gengsinya tinggi sekali. Memang apa susahnya mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?

"Hei, Sasuke, kau harus cepat menyusulku. Jangan membuat tunanganmu lama menunggu!" teriakku yang kemudian dihadiahi sebuah delikan olehnya. Sedangkan gadis yang menjadi tunangannya hanya berdiam diri tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Mungkin dia malu mendengarnya.

Pasangan yang lucu sekali. Kuharap hubungan mereka berjalan baik.

.

.

.

"Kiba, ada yang mencarimu," ucap kakakku tiba-tiba saat aku sedang berbicara dengan teman-teman kantorku.

"Eh? Sia—" ucapanku terhenti saat melihat wanita berambut merah muda itu berada di depanku. "Waw, kau terlihat sangat ... yah, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?"

"Aku terlihat cantik? Begitu maksudmu?" tanyanya jahil sambil menyelipkan rambutnya ke daun telinganya.

"Kau memotong rambutmu? Kurasa kau lebih cocok dengan rambut panjangmu, Sakura."

Gadis itu tertawa pelan, "Tuntutan peran, Kiba."

Inilah Haruno Sakura, cinta pertamaku. Tapi sekarang, dia hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak temanku.

"Hei, jangan sampai cinta pertamamu bersemi kembali," ujar kakakku tiba-tiba kemudian pergi menjauh. Dia suka sekali mengucapkan hal yang tidak perlu diucapkan.

"Kakakmu lucu sekali, Kiba. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas pernikahanmu. Ah, kebetulan aku punya dua tiket pertunjukkan opera," ujar gadis itu sambil memberikan tiket itu kepadaku. "Ajak istrimu, aku yakin dia akan suka."

"Kau yang bermain?" tanyaku. Karena temanku yang sangat pintar ini adalah seorang aktris panggung. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, pentas ini di Konoha? Bukannya kau bekerja di Suna?"

"Aku baru saja pindah, perusahaanku membuka cabang di sini. Aku salah satu aktris yang pindah kemari," sahutnya menjelaskan.

Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungannya. "Kenapa kau tidak datang dengan pacarmu? Kalian bertengkar?"

Mata hijaunya sedikit membesar mendengar pertanyaanku. "Eh? Pacar?"

Aku bisa melihat ada semburat merah di wajahnya. "Iya, benar, pacarmu, si Naruto. Kenapa kalian datang sendiri-sendiri?"

Aku sedikit terkesiap dengan perubahan wajahnya. Dia terlihat sedikit meringis. "Naruto? Dia datang ke sini ya?"

Saat itulah aku sadar ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka. Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu apa-apa. "Jangan bilang kalian ...,"

"Kami sudah putus, Kiba. Empat tahun yang lalu," ucapnya dengan senyum paksa. Senyum yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto tadi.

Seketika itu juga aku kehilangan kata-kata. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Padahal aku benar-benar mengharapkan bisa menerima undangan pernikahan dari mereka berdua. "Oh? Aku tidak ...,"

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Itu sudah lama berlalu. Aku tidak memikirkannya lagi," ucapnya.

Kenapa aku merasa kalau dia belum melupakan hal itu. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa sakit. "Ah, begitukah? Kalau begitu, silahkan nikmati makanan di sini, Sakura."

"Tentu, tentu, Kiba. Aku ingin mencari istrimu dulu. Aku ingin lihat gadis seperti apa yang mau hidup dengan seorang Inuzuka Kiba."

Aku rasa dia sedang mengejekku sekarang. Sial, dia benar-benar aktris yang hebat, kan? Padahal tadi aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya yang suram tapi sekarang dia sudah terlihat sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Arlojiku sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Sang pemandu acara memintaku dan istriku naik ke atas panggung untuk mengucapkan penyambutan.

Selagi istriku berbicara. Diam-diam, aku melihat satu per satu tamu undangan dari atas panggung. Teman-temanku yang sudah aku kenal sejak kecil, teman-temanku yang sudah menikah lebih dulu dariku dan datang kemari sambil membawa anak mereka, juga teman-teman kantorku.

"Nah, sekarang penyambutan dari pengantin pria," ujar sang pembawa acara.

Aku berdehem sekali sebelum mengambil mikrofon dan mulai berbicara. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas kehadiran kalian semua di acara bahagia kami ini," ucapku sedikit gugup.

"Terima kasih atas semua doa kalian, aku harap aku dan istriku bisa hidup bersama sampai kami menjadi kakek nenek dan hingga maut memisahkan kami."

Aku bisa mendengar tarikan napas dari istriku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia dan begitu lega. Aku juga bahagia, Sayang. Sangat bahagia.

Sebelum mengucapkan kalimatku yang terakhir, aku melihat kembali ke arah semua tamu yang datang. Aku tertegun saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. Ternyata mereka saling kenal rupanya. Dunia begitu sempit bukan? Tapi rasanya hubungan mereka tidak terlalu baik, karena saat berbicara wajah mereka saling mendelik. Seperti orang yang sedang melempar cacian satu sama lain.

Uh, oh? Ada apa ini?

"Lalu, kemudian ...,"

Aku menghentikan ucapanku kembali saat mataku menangkap hal aneh lagi. Naruto mengenal Hyuuga Hinata? Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengenal orang dari keluarga konglomerat seperti itu? Dan anehnya mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Mereka saling tertawa satu sama lain. Belum lagi, wajah Hinata terlihat sangat bahagia dengan semburat merah tipis yang ada di wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum pelan melihat pemandangan itu. Memang tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang, kan? Mungkin takdir menyiapkan suatu rencana yang lebih menyenangkan bagi mereka.

"Kemudian ... aku juga berharap agar semua yang hadir di sini juga bisa hidup bahagia sama sepertiku. Aku juda berdoa demi kebahagian kalian ... dengan sangat tulus."

Aku benar-benar mendoakan kalian semua yang hadir di sini. Terima kasih karena sudah mendoakanku. Kuharap kebahagiaan kalian segera datang ke hidup kalian masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog -END-**

 _ **A/N: Ini proyek terbaru dari saya setelah sekian lama hiatus hehe :) Semoga MC ini bisa selesai cepat ya dan semoga banyak yg suka juga. Ini masih prolog, ceritanya gak jelas kan? Tenang aja, masih prolog kok. Untuk lebih jelasnya, tunggu chapter satunya dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya~~~**_

 _ **Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Jangan lupa buat ninggalin komentar kalian di kotak review yaaa :) Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...**_


	2. Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** _-sensei_

 _No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic._

 _._

 **This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

 **[** Tangled Ring, **Chapter 1:** Uzumaki Naruto **]**

— _Warning: AU & typo(s)—_

.

.

.

Naruto akhirnya dapat bernapas lega karena dapat mengistirahatkan badannya yang lelah. Di kantin rumah sakit ini tidak banyak yang dapat ia lihat. Hanya ada beberapa dokter dan beberapa perawat yang terlihat tekun dengan makanannya masing-masing. Dan itulah yang akan ia lakukan sebentar lagi.

Nampan makanannya berisi nasi yang terlihat sedikit menggunung, sup, lauk dan buah apel sebagai pencuci mulut. Di sini, dia memang tidak bisa memesan ramen yang merupakan makanan favoritnya itu. Yang ada hanya makanan-makanan yang sudah ditakar gizinya yang terkadang bahkan tidak terlalu berasa di lidah Naruto. Tapi semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menutupi kelelahannya karena ia baru saja melakukan operasi selama tiga jam lebih.

Tak ada yang diajaknya mengobrol. Kebanyakan dokter muda sungkan berbicara dengannya dan dokter lama terlalu gengsi untuk memulai percakapan dengannya. Hanya karena ia baru berumur 27 tahun dan sudah berhasil menerima gelar profesor, kebanyakan orang mengira dia adalah seorang kutu buku yang akan sulit diajak berbicara.

Kalau boleh dibilang, Naruto tidak sulit diajak berbicara dan dia juga bukan seorang kutu buku. Setidaknya dia bukan orang yang akan selalu terlihat membawa buku, kan?

Baru saja ia akan menghela napas, bangku di hadapannya ditarik. Berikutnya, ia bisa menatap dua pasang wajah perempuan di hadapannya. Satu dokter residen dan seorang perawat.

"Prof. Uzumaki, kenapa Anda sendiri?"

Naruto menyumpit sedikit nasi ke mulutnya lebih dulu. Setelah menelannya, barulah ia menatap perempuan di hadapannya itu. "Kau sudah selesai, ya? Kau membuat jahitan dengan benar kan, Shion?"

Gadis itu sedikit tersinggung, "Jangan meremehkan saya! Selama ini, saya selalu setia menjadi asisten Anda saat operasi. Saya adalah orang yang selalu menutup setiap lubang yang Anda buat di dada setiap pasien, Prof."

Ah, gadis ini benar-benar tidak segan-segan membicarakan hal seperti ini di saat mereka sedang makan. Melihat perawat yang duduk di sebelah Shion sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, Naruto mendorong air minumnya ke arah perawat itu. "Maaf, jika kau tidak nyaman, kau bisa pindah duduk," ucapnya sopan.

Perawat itu menerima air minum Naruto dan segera pindah ke meja lain. Melihat hal tersebut, Shion menyadarai hal yang baru saja terjadi. "Haha ... apa itu membuatnya mual?"

"Mereka tidak sama dengan kita, Shion. Oh iya, dokter kepala dari departemen bedah umum mencarimu tadi, dia bilang ingin minta bantuanmu untuk menjadi asistennya. Kau mau?" tanya Naruto sambil lalu.

"Eehh? Kau membuangku, Prof?"

Andai saja Naruto sedang tidak lelah, mungkin ia akan melanjutkan candaan Shion. Tapi hari ini dia sudah kelelahan. Enam operasi dalam satu hari benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Sebentar lagi, mungkin ia akan segera pulang ke apartemennya dan tidur.

Melihat Naruto tidak menanggapinya, Shion sibuk mencari topik pembicaraan lain. "Ngomong-ngomong, Prof. Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Gerakan sumpit Naruto berhenti, mata birunya menatap langsung ke Shion. Kalau Shion bertanya mengenai operasi jantung yang baru saja mereka lakukan, Naruto akan dengan senang hati menjelaskan setiap bagian yang tidak dimengerti Shion.

"Bagaimana cara Prof bisa menjadi seperti sekarang?"

Satu alis Naruto terangkat. Tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Dan ia kembali menyumpit nasinya, menyendok supnya, meminum air milik Shion dan mengabaikan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Prof, jawab pertanyaanku!" Shion menaikkan sedikit suaranya dan menghilangkan bahasa formalnya.

"Hah? Apa? Kau bertanya apa? Kau bertanya kenapa aku memotong aorta dan bukannya menggunakan—"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Shion menutup mulut seniornya itu. Telunjuknya berada di depan mulutnya untuk mengisyaratkan agar Naruto berhenti berbicara. "Aku tidak mau mendengar soal teknis ini lagi. Aku sudah mendengarnya sebelum operasi dan kau juga sudah menjelaskannya dengan jelas saat kau mengoperasinya tadi."

Naruto melepas tangan Shion. Dia benar-benar tidak suka saat juniornya berbicara tidak formal seperti ini. "Iya, aku diam."

Shion tersenyum senang, "Nah, bagus. Jadi ...," ucap Shion menggantung sebelum berdehem. "Saya mau bertanya, apa alasan Prof. menjadi seorang dokter kemudian kenapa memilih spesialis bedah jantung? Dan apa yang membuat Anda bisa menyelesaikan pendidikan Anda dengan begitu cepat?"

Naruto melihat Shion dengan tatapan horror begitu gadis itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Pertanyaan itu jauh lebih sulit dari buku-buku kedokteran yang ia punya. "Shion, kau itu seorang dokter dan bukan wartawan."

"Prof., jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan. Ini penting sekali sebagai referensi."

"Hah? Referensi? Referensi apa?"

Shion tersenyum manis, "Referensi cerpen," sahutnya polos.

Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya. Meminum habis air milik Shion dan berdiri.

"Memangnya salah?! Ini hobi, Prof. Apa seorang dokter tidak boleh memilik hobi?"

"Siapa bilang itu salah? Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi objek cerpenmu, Shion."

Shion tersenyum manis. "Jadi ini benar-benar karena perempuan, kan? Apa kau menjadi dokter karena seorang gadis? Cinta pertama, kah? Atau ada kejadian tragis di balik semua ini?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Imajinasimu terlalu liar, Shion. Sudah, aku mau pulang. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu di sini."

Dan Naruto pun pergi ke tempat bak untuk meletakkan bekas nampan makanannya. Dia tidak menghiraukan teriakan Shion yang memanggilnya untuk duduk kembali. Bagi Naruto, dia benar-benar tidak suka jika orang-orang mengungkit masa lalunya. Dan memang benar, semua hal ini berawal karena seorang gadis, tapi tentu saja ceritanya tidak berisi hal-hal tragis seperti yang dikatakan Shion.

Sekarang umurnya sudah 27 tahun. Berarti sudah sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu semuanya ini dimulai. _Ah, rasanya baru kemarin ia mengalami hal itu._

.

 _ **_Flashback_**_

.

Sama seperi biasanya, kelas 2-C begitu ramai di pagi hari. Anak perempuan sibuk membicarakan mainan-mainan yang mereka beli saat liburan kemarin sedangkan anak laki-laki sibuk bermain kejar-kejaran di kelas.

"Minggir! Minggir sana!" teriak Kiba sambil berlari di sela-sela deretan bangku. "Lihat, Naruto, kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku!" ejeknya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Buk!

Langkah Kiba terhenti saat ia menabrak sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang. Kepalanya terangkat perlahan dan bertemu langsung dengan wajah wali kelasnya. "E-eh?"

"Duduk, Kiba. Apa kau tidak mendengar bel masuk kelas? Naruto, kau juga duduk."

Ibu guru mereka yang galak itu kemudian berdiri di depan kelas. "Jadi anak-anak, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Kalian janji untuk rukun dengannya ya?"

"Ya!" jawab murid-muridnya kompak.

"Ayo masuk, Sakura."

Masuklah seorang anak perempuan dengan rambutnya yang merah muda sebahu. Saat wajahnya terangkat, dapat dilihat matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah. Ada semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik ya," ucapnya malu-malu.

Anak-anak di kelas itu tersenyum. Bahkan sudah mulai terdengar kebisingan di belakang. Anak-anak mulai sibuk membicarakan mengenai Sakura dan mulai berteriak mengucapkan nama masing-masing.

Ibu guru mereka memukul papan tulis agar murid-muridnya tenang. "Sudah, sudah, kalian bisa berkenalan nanti saat jam istirahat. Nah, sekarang kita harus belajar dulu. Sakura, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah sana."

Sakura tersenyum manis dan berjalan menuju bangku yang berada tepat di belakang bangku Naruto. Setelah Sakura duduk, Naruto segera berbalik badan ke belakang. "Hei, namaku Naruto. Salam kenal. Kau cantik sekali, Sakura."

Perkataan Naruto otomatis membuat kelas menjadi ribut kembali. Para perempuan sibuk mengejek ucapan Naruto dan para laki-laki dengan asik menggoda Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto, kau curang! Sakura, namaku Kiba. Daripada Naruto, aku jauh lebih tampan," teriak Kiba yang duduk jauh di depan mereka.

Ibu guru kembali memukul papan tulis dan akhirnya berhasil menenangkan murid-muridnya kembali.

Hari itu, pertama kalinya Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura. Di umurnya yang baru tujuh tahun, Naruto tidak mengerti dengan rasa cinta ataupun sayang. Tapi yang pasti, dia menyukai anak baru di kelasnya karena anak itu begitu manis dan cantik.

Kekaguman Naruto tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Sakura begitu hebat dalam olah raga, karena itu dia begitu cepat akrab dengan teman sekelasnya. Dan dia juga sangat pintar di kelas.

"Pagi, Sakura. Hari ini kau tambah cantik," ucap Naruto begitu gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan Naruto karena anak laki-laki itu selalu mengganggunya. Dan setiap ada Naruto pasti selalu ada Kiba yang juga akan ikut mengganggunya.

"Ohh? Sakura, kau sudah datang? Pagi."

Benar, kan? Sekarang Kiba yang mendatanginya.

"Kalian tenang sekali ya? Hari ini kan ulangan hari pertama," sahut Sakura akhirnya.

Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan sejenak kemudian tertawa bersama. "Hahaha ... aku dan Kiba tidak pernah mimikirkan soal belajar. Bagi kami, bermain yang utama."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepala kemudian duduk di tempat duduknya.

Tak sampai di situ, Naruto semakin kagum saat melihat nama anak-anak yang masuk sepuluh besar di angkatan mereka. Di angkatan kelas dua, Sakura berhasil menduduki posisi pertama.

"YES!" teriak Sakura di depan papan pengumuman. Naruto memandangnya sejenak dan gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku hebat, kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk. Saat itu di mata Naruto, Sakura terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Kerumunan murid-murid di depan papan pengumuman itu tiba-tiba terbelah karena seorang anak. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit terengah-engah.

"Kiba?" ucap Naruto.

Tapi Kiba mengabaikan Naruto dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Sakura, aku sudah melihat hasil pengumumannya. Wah, selain cantik ternyata kau juga pintar. Tidak salah kalau aku menganggapmu sebagai pacarku."

"Hah?"

"Sakura, kau mau jadi pacarku, kan?"

Sakura diam membatu mendengar pertanyaan Kiba begitu pula dengan Naruto. "Aku tidak suka dengan orang bodoh!" sahutnya setengah membentak kemudian menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

Naruto hendak mengejar Sakura tapi tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu menoleh. "Kau juga sama, Naruto. Aku juga tidak suka denganmu karena kau itu bodoh!"

Naruto merasa tertohok, dia bahkan belum mengucapkan apa-apa tapi dia sudah ditolak lebih dulu. Dan berkat ucapan Sakura itulah, sepulang sekolah Naruto menangis berguling-guling di rumahnya agar dia dicarikan guru privat.

Kakak perempuannya yang mendengar rengekan adiknya itu hanya menghela napas. "Sudahlah, Ma. Carikan saja dia guru privat, aku sudah pusing mendengar tangisannya sejak tadi."

Kushina bertolak pinggang. "Karin, kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengajarinya? Kau lebih tua tiga tahun dari Naruto. Kau pasti bisa mengajarinya."

Karin membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebentar. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus mengajari anak bodoh seperti dia, Ma," sahutnya kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hei, jangan berbicara sembarangan seperti itu, Karin!" teriak Kushina dan sekarang matanya menatap ke arah anak bungsunya. "Naruto, Mama akan mencarikanmu guru privat, tapi kau mau berjanji sesuatu pada Mama?"

Naruto berhenti berguling kemudian mendekati ibunya. "Iya."

Kushina tersenyum kemudian bersimpuh sehingga tingginya sejajar dengan Naruto. "Berjanji bahwa kali ini kau tidak setengah-setengah saat meminta ini. Kau tidak boleh berhenti di tengah jalan. Janji?"

Naruto menatap jari kelingking ibunya. Tidak boleh berhenti ya? Naruto tahu kalau dirinya cepat bosan akan sesuatu. Dan baginya, belajar adalah suatu hal yang paling membosankan di dunia. Tapi demi Sakura, demi gadis yang ia sukai, Naruto rela melakukannya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya, Naruto janji," sahutnya sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik ibunya. Detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah berada dalam pelukan ibunya dan dihujani dengan ciuman-ciuman penuh sayang dari ibunya.

"Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan papamu, tapi sifatmu mirip sekali dengan mama ya?"

Bagi Naruto, semua kerja keras itu hanya dilakukannya demi Sakura, agar ia bisa mendekati gadis itu. Selama empat tahun dia sudah berusaha keras mendekatinya, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil apapun.

"Hei, Sakura. Kita sekelas lagi. Duduk di sampingku saja," sapa Naruto begitu wajah Sakura terlihat di pintu masuk kelas 6-A.

"Kau berisik, Naruto. Aku tidak suka duduk di dekatmu," sahutnya ketus dan gadis itu duduk di bangku paling depan. Sangat berlawanan dengan posisi bangku Naruto yang terletak di pojok belakang.

Selalu seperti itu, Sakura sepertinya benar-benar tidak suka dengannya. Gadis itu selalu menyahut dengan ketus. Tapi paling tidak nasibnya masih lebih bagus dari Kiba. Bisa dibilang, Sakura bahkan menganggap Kiba sebagai manusia tembus pandang. Mengingat hal itu membuat Naruto tertawa keras di dalam kelas.

"Naruto, berisik!" Sakura berteriak dari bangkunya dan otomatis membuat mulut Naruto tertutup rapat.

Tanpa terasa, sudah hampir satu tahun mereka berada di kelas 6-A. Tak ada yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Sakura. Hubungan mereka masih seperti biasanya. Naruto menyapa dan Sakura menjawab ketus.

Satu minggu lagi ada ujian semester kedua. Anak-anak sibuk mengatur acara belajar kelompok mereka. Naruto sendiri tidak ingin menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengikuti acara yang pada akhirnya hanya menjadi acara mengobrol tersebut. Wajahnya yang cuek itu memerhatikan kumpulan teman-temannya yang sibuk mengatur jadwal belajar kelompok.

"Hei, kau mau ikut, Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh. "Ah, tidak. Aku lebih suka belajar sendiri."

Teman-temannya memandang wajah Naruto dengan tatapan curiga. "Kau pasti hanya mau tidur, kan? Dasar! Kau benar-benar tidak punya semangat belajar bersama ya?"

Ingin rasanya Naruto membalas bahwa yang sebenarnya tidak punya semangat belajar itu mereka. Karena Naruto memiliki suatu hal yang selalu membuatnya semangat dalam belajar yaitu Sakura. Gadis itu sudah keluar dari pintu kelas. Naruto segera mengejarnya karena arah rumah mereka memang searah.

"Sakura, mau belajar bersama denganku?"

Sakura menatap wajah Naruto kemudian tersenyum mengejek. "Bukannya kau ingin belajar sendiri? Kau mengatakannya tadi."

"E-eh? Itu karena mereka berisik. Kalau denganmu, aku pasti mau, Sakura."

"Kau juga berisik, Naruto. Dan dengar, aku tidak suka belajar dengan orang yang lebih bodoh dari aku. Mengerti?"

Naruto mundur selangkah saat Sakura mendelik ke arahnya. Salah satu tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tawa yang begitu memaksa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat namamu berada di papan pengumuman," lanjut gadis itu.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Nama-nama yang selalu berada di papan pengumuman adalah nama para siswa yang berhasil menduduki sepuluh besar di setiap angkatan. Naruto bahkan tidak pernah memimpikan hal seperti itu.

"Haha ... kau benar, Sakura."

Sakura sedikit mengernyit saat Naruto tidak berniat melawan perkataannya. "Hari ini kau cepat sekali menyerah, Naruto."

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal itu lagi. Oh iya, kau akan melanjutkan ke SMP mana?" Topik pembicaraan pun diubah Naruto.

Kedua anak itu sudah keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah saat Sakura menoleh sejenak ke arah Naruto dan menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu. "Konoha High School."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sepertinya nama sekolah itu tidak asing di telinganya.

"Sekolah itu mencakup SMP dan SMA. Jadi nanti setelah lulus SMP, aku tidak perlu bingung bersekolah di mana," lanjutnya dengan wajah gembira.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan ucapan Sakura. "Ah! Aku ingat. Kakakku bersekolah di sana, Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia sejenak merasa Naruto benar-benar anak yang bodoh karena dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat sekolah kakaknya sendiri. Tapi detik berikutnya, Sakura seperti mendapat peluang cerah tepat di depan matanya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh ke rumahmu, Naruto? Aku ingin meminta kakakmu mengajariku agar aku bisa lulus seleksi di sekolah itu. Boleh?"

Melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu antusias membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menyanggupi permintaan Sakura. Dia begitu senang saat membayangkan gadis yang ia suka berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Tapi bayangan Naruto ternyata tidak sesuai harapannya. Karena selama berada di rumah Naruto, Sakura hanya terus sibuk dengan Karin. Gadis itu bahkan tidak terlalu menganggap kehadirannya di sana.

Setelah hasil ujian akhir semester mereka diumumkan. Sakura selalu berada di rumah Naruto. Gadis itu dengan sangat semangat mengikuti semua pengajaran Karin. Karin bahkan juga terlihat senang saat mengajari Sakura.

"Wah, kalian semangat sekali ya?" Kushina masuk ke ruang tengah sambil membawa tiga gelas jus jeruk dan kudapan ringan. "Ternyata anak perempuan mama bisa manis seperti ini ya?"

"Hah? Apa maksud, Mama? Karin itu tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali!" ucap Naruto ketus.

"Naruto, jangan memanggil kakakmu seperti itu," balas Kushina.

Sedangkan Karin hanya berdecak ringan sambil mengambil satu kue kering dari toples yang dibawa Kushina tadi. "Biarkan saja, Ma. Aku juga sudah tidak pernah menganggap dia sebagai adikku. Di duniaku, aku ini adalah anak tunggal mama."

Naruto memasang wajah cemberut. "Mama lihat sendiri kan? Karin yang memulainya lebih dulu!"

"Kau yang memulainya, Naruto!" balas Karin. "Kau benar-benar berisik. Pergi sana ke kamarmu! Kau mengganggu Sakura saja di sini."

Dengan kesal, Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduk dan naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Melihat hal itu, Karin memasang wajah kemenangannya. Sedangkan Kushina hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kedua anaknya itu.

"Sakura, maaf ya. Mereka berdua memang akrab sekali," ucap Kushina kepada Sakura.

Karin memandang wajah ibunya. "Kami tidak akrab, Ma."

Kushina bangun dari tempat duduknya sambil tertawa kecil. "Sudah, kalian lanjutkan saja belajarnya."

Suasana menjadi tenang tanpa kehadiran Naruto. Tapi hal itu tidak dapat bertahan lama karena Naruto kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa peralatan tulis dan bukunya.

"Kau mau apa, hah?" tanya Karin datar.

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan masuk ke Konoha High School juga, aku akan pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura. Karena itu, mulai hari ini, aku ikut belajar bersama kalian," ucapnya panjang lebar.

Karin menghembuskan napas. "Terserahmu, Naruto. Asal kau jangan mengganggu Sakura. Sakura itu pintar tidak seperti dirimu yang bodoh."

Naruto mendelik mendengar ucapan Karin. "Dengar. Aku sudah bukan anak bodoh lagi. Apa kau tidak melihat nilaiku? Aku masuk sepuluh besar di angkatanku."

Karin terperangah sejenak mendengarnya. Gadis yang hampir berumur lima belas tahun itu menatap Sakura. "Benar, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Tapi dia hanya nomor sepuluh kalau aku tetap di posisi pertama."

"Kau sudah dengar itu, jadi sekarang ajari aku juga. Mengerti?"

"Paling tidak kau harus berbicara yang sopan denganku, Naruto!"

"Baik, baik. Jadi, ajari aku juga ya, Kakak?"

Dan sepertinya keinginan Naruto akhirnya tercapai karena ia bisa belajar bersama dengan Sakura. Bahkan terkadang Karin juga sering pergi meninggalkan mereka, entah pergi ke dapur atau pergi membeli sesuatu keluar.

Seperti sekarang, Karin tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah kemana. Naruto sibuk dengan soal biologinya sedangkan Sakura sibuk dengan soal matematikanya. Gadis itu berhenti menulis saat ia tidak berhasil menjawab pertanyaan nomor sepuluh.

"Kenapa kau menghela napas seperti itu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bingung dengan keliling bangunan gabungan ini," sahutnya.

Naruto menoleh sejenak ke soal Sakura kemudian mengambil kertas kosong dan mulai menghitungnya. "Lihat, jawabannya itu pilihan A, Sakura. Coba liat?" Naruto menyodorkan hasil hitungannya dengan wajah senang. Karena untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa menjawab soal yang sulit bagi Sakura.

Sakura menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Untuk pertama kalinya dirinya dikalahkan oleh Naruto. Harga dirinya tidak mengakui hal ini. Dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena kesal, Sakura meletakkan kertas hitungan Naruto di atas meja dengan cukup keras. "Hh! Aku benci denganmu, Naruto."

"Eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu?"

"Aku benci dengan orang bodoh sepertimu!" sahut Sakura ketus dan kembali menekuni soal matematikanya.

Dibiarkannya Naruto yang bengong mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan. Sepertinya dirinya masih dianggap bodoh oleh Sakura. Dan saat itulah Naruto bertekad kalau dia akan belajar lebih keras sampai Sakura mengakui dirinya.

Bagi banyak orang dan juga bagi Naruto, Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat. Selama bertahun-tahun, Naruto berpikir seperti itu. Sakura itu pintar dan dia bahkan pintar bela diri. Tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang berani mengganggunya.

Tapi semua hal itu ternyata tidak benar. Bahkan seorang Sakura juga memiliki sisi rapuh. Dia tetaplah seorang gadis.

Hari itu adalah liburan musim panas di tahun kedua SMP. Naruto yang tidak memiliki acara hanya diam di kamarnya sambil membaca beberapa buku. Kalau dirinya pikir, dulu dirinya bahkan sangat anti dengan yang namanya buku pelajaran tapi sekarang buku pelajaran sudah tidak bisa lepas darinya. Dan semua ini berkat Sakura. Bahkan saat ia masuk Konoha High School, dia berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang bagus. Saat kelas satu SMP, dia bahkan berhasil menduduki posisi ketiga. Naruto bahkan merasa kalau Sakura kesal dengan hal itu. Tapi dia akan tetap berusaha sampai Sakura benar-benar mengakuinya.

Dan sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Di tengah cuaca yang panas ini, matanya dapat melihat Sakura yang berjalan di depan rumahnya. Dengan semangat, Naruto memanggil gadis itu dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Hei, Sakura! Sakura!"

Berulang kali Naruto memanggil gadis itu tapi Sakura tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Mungkin suaranya terlalu kecil? Akhirnya Naruto turun ke lantai bawah dengan langkah berisik. Tanpa menghiraukan omelan Karin, Naruto keluar dari gerbang rumahnya dan mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura."

Tangan Naruto memegang pundak Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu berbalik. "Apa kau tidak mendengarku?" tanya Naruto sambil terengah-engah.

"Na ... ruto?"

Naruto terdiam begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Sakura. Mata hijau yang selalu nampak ceria itu diselubungi kabut. Air mata nampak menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Sa-Sakura, kau kenapa?"

Tanpa disangka, Sakura malah menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. "Naruto, tolong aku," ucap Sakura sambil terus menangis.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Sakura. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat itu hanyalah membiarkan Sakura menangis dalam pelukannya.

Setelah Sakura mulai tenang, Naruto membawa gadis itu pergi ke taman kompleks yang ada di dekat situ. Matahari sudah mulai turun di barat saat mereka duduk di ayunan yang ada di sana.

Anak-anak yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bermain istana pasir juga sudah pulang semua. Yang tersisa hanyalah Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto dengan setia menunggu Sakura untuk berbicara. Menit-menit pembicaraan itu terasa begitu lama bagi Naruto.

Naruto memang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang ayah sejak kecil. Karena saat ia mulai bisa mengingat, ayahnya sudah tidak ada bersama mereka. Tapi ibunya memberikan dia kasih sayang yang berlimpah. Bahkan kakaknya yang galak itu juga selalu menyayanginya. Karena itu, dirinya agak sulit memahami perasaan Sakura sekarang.

Melihat diri Sakura yang selalu ceria dan penuh dengan kebahagian, Naruto tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sakura menahan beban yang seberat ini. Beban itu sudah ditanggungnya sejak kecil.

"Karena itu, aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku untuk belajar. Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa melupakan semua masalah keluargaku, Naruto," ucap Sakura saat ia mengakhiri ceritanya.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan senyuman yang terasa begitu menyedihkan itu terpatri di wajah Sakura. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan demi Sakura? Selama ini, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengejar Sakura. Naruto tidak pernah mencari tahu mengenai pribadi dan perasaan Sakura.

"Tapi, Naruto. Aku bersyukur memiliki teman sepertimu. Kau selalu berada di sampingku, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum. "Sakura, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sedih terus. Aku akan selalu membuatmu tertawa. Aku janji."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Terima kasih."

Setahun cepat berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Hari ini, Naruto dan Sakura pergi melihat pengumuman kelulusan bagi siswa yang berhasil masuk ke Konoha High School untuk jenjang SMA. Mata Naruto membulat saat melihat namanya berada di urutan paling atas dari daftar tersebut.

"Wah, selamat ya. Kau akan membacakan pidato saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru," ucap Sakura tersenyum. Tapi entah kenapa, di mata Naruto senyuman itu terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

"A-ah, iya."

Sakura kemudian pergi menjauhi kerumunan dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"He-hei, Sakura. Kau tidak marah, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengejar Sakura dan menyamakan langkah mereka.

Sakura menghembuskan napas. "Bohong kalau aku berkata aku tidak kesal, Naruto."

Dalam hatinya, Naruto tertawa miris. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata usahanya melebihi batas.

"Memang aku sedikit kesal karena aku dikalahkan oleh orang yang dulu bahkan paling bodoh di kelas. Tapi, Naruto. Aku juga senang. Karena aku tahu kau berusaha begitu keras untuk menyamaiku." Sakura tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Hari ini, kau terlihat hebat sekali," lanjutnya dengan tawa kecil.

Perkataan Sakura spontan membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Apakah Sakura sudah bisa melihatnya sekarang? Apa Sakura sudah mengakuinya sekarang?

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau kutraktir, Sakura?"

Sakura terlihat sedikit berpikir. "Ah, tapi aku jauh lebih suka kalau kau mengajakku ke rumahmu. Kare buatan ibumu itu enak sekali, Naruto."

Naruto cemberut, padahal dia hanya ingin makan berdua dengan Sakura. "Aaahh ... baiklah, nanti aku akan menyuruh mama membuat kare. Aku jemput jam enam sore nanti, bagaimana?"

Sakura tersenyum ceria. "Oke."

"Oh, ajak Konohamaru saja sekalian. Anak itu juga suka kare, kan?"

"Haha ... baiklah. Kau tahu, Konohamaru itu benar-benar mirip denganmu. Dia selalu membuatku tertawa. Aku tidak menyesal tinggal dengan paman dan bibiku itu."

Naruto tidak terlalu suka jika pembicaraannya mengarah ke arah ini. Ini hanya akan membuat Sakura kembali bersedih. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak tahu harus perbidato seperti apa nanti saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Kau mau membuatkanku, kan?"

Sakura menghela napas pelan. "Anggap hal ini sebagai hadiahku karena kau berhasil mengalahkanku ya? Dan lihat saja, nanti aku pasti akan mengambil posisi pertama itu dari tanganmu."

Sayangnya harapan Sakura itu tidak pernah terkabul. Selama tiga tahun di SMA, Naruto selalu menempati posisi pertama. Bukan hanya terkenal sebagai murid paling pintar di sekolah, dia juga terkenal sebagai ketua OSIS yang paling disiplin.

Sedangkan Sakura terlihat lebih aktif di dalam klub teaternya, tapi dia masih bisa menempati posisi siswa kedua terpintar setelah Naruto. Banyak murid yang mengira kalau mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi saat wartawan klub jurnalistik mewawancari keduanya, hal itu tidak dibenarkan oleh mereka.

Jarak antara Naruto dan Sakura masih sama seperti dulu. Mereka hanya teman yang saling mendukung satu sama lain. Naruto begitu mengagumi Sakura dan Sakura juga mulai mengangumi Naruto semenjak laki-laki itu berhasil mengalahkannya.

Dan berkat suatu pembicaraan biasa di tengah musim dingin itu sepertinya hubungan Naruto dan Sakura mulai melebihi dari sekedar teman.

Sore itu begitu tenang, Naruto dan Sakura sedang senggang. Sehingga mereka memilih pergi ke kafe untuk membeli cokelat panas dan menghabiskan sore itu dengan mengobrol.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskannya, Sakura? Kau benar-benar yakin?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah bilang 'iya', Naruto. Kau sudah menanyakannya berkali-kali."

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau tidak memilih Konoha University sepertiku. Tapi, kau lebih memilih Queen Anne Academy."

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Seharusnya kau senang karena akhirnya aku tahu apa yang benar-benar aku inginkan. Aku suka bersandiwara, aku suka berada di atas panggung. Dan bahkan aku tahu, sebenci apapun aku terhadap orang tuaku, darah seni tetap mengalir dalam diriku."

Melihat gadis di hadapannya begitu bahagia, Naruto juga tersenyum senang. "Ah, itu artinya kita tidak bisa satu sekolah lagi, Sakura. Selama ini, aku selalu mengikutimu sejak SD. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah menentukan tujuanku juga."

"Haha ... apa ini artinya kau sudah menyerah terhadapku, Naruto?" tanya Sakura memancing.

"Aku bukan orang yang pantang menyerah, Sakura. Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa menolak diriku."

"Aku ingin tahu apa kau akan bisa melakukannya, Naruto." Sakura menghirup cokelat panasnya.

"Kau seharusnya menanyakan hal itu kepada dirimu sendiri, Sakura. Apa kau bisa menolakku, hm?"

Sakura menghentikan gerakan cangkirnya dan menurunkannya kembali ke atas meja. "Lalu, kau memilih jurusan apa?"

Naruto tahu Sakura sedang berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan tapi dirinya membiarkan hal itu. "Aku memilih jurusan pendidikan dokter."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau tahu, aku baru saja ingin tertawa ketika mendengarnya. Tapi aku lalu berpikir. Kenapa aku ingin tertawa? Kau yang sekarang adalah Naruto si siswa terpintar di sekolah. Tidak sepantasnya aku tertawa, kan?"

"Kau boleh tertawa, Sakura. Bahkan mamaku dan Karin tertawa saat mendengarnya. Aku pasti akan gagal, begitu kata mereka," ucap Naruto kesal. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Hei, kau mau berjanji sesuatu padaku, Sakura?"

Sakura meminum cokelat panasnya lagi sebelum menjawab, "Tentu, berjanji apa, Naruto?"

Naruto tiba-tiba saja menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Sakura lekat-lekat. "Kalau aku lulus tes masuk jurusan pendidikan dokter, aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, Sakura. Kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura."

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dengan pelan ia mengangguk, "Ba-baik, aku berjanji, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum senang kemudian segera meraih cangkir cokelat panasnya dan menghabiskannya dengan sekali minum demi menghilangkan kegugupannya. Sejenak, hanya keheningan yang terasa di antara mereka sampai akhirnya Naruto memecah kesunyian tersebut.

"Menurutmu, apa aku akan lulus?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya kembali yang tadi menunduk. Pertanyaan Naruto sebenarnya mengandung makna tersirat yang lain. "Aku yakin kau akan lulus. Kau pintar, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa senang mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Haha ... sudah kuduga kau akan menjawab seperti itu, Sakura."

.

 _ **_End of Flashback_**_

.

Tanpa disadarinya, Naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya di lantai tujuh. Apartemennya terletak cukup dekat dengan Konoha Hospital, tempat ia bekerja. Sebagai pusat bisnis, jalanan di Konohagakure memang sering kali padat. Karena itu, Naruto memilih membeli apartemen di sini.

Entah bagaimana caranya ia sampai di sini, Naruto tidak ingat. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu karena ucapan Shion di kantin tadi. Dihembuskannya napasnya perlahan dan menghilangkan jejak masa lalu itu. Direbahkannya tubuhnya yang lelah di atas tempat tidur. Tanpa disadarinya, masa lalu kembali menyelimutinya.

Suasana ceria di sore hari yang dingin ya? Hari itu, Naruto menyatakan perasaannya terhadap gadis pujaannya itu. Dan dari jawaban Sakura, Naruto tahu kalau gadis itu juga memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Bahkan, kalaupun dirinya tidak lulus tes masuk jurusan pendidikan dokter, Sakura juga pasti akan mau menjadi kekasihnya.

"Itu terakhir kalinya kita tertawa bebas, Sakura. Setelah kita pacaran, aku sibuk dan kau juga sibuk. Sampai akhirnya aku memaksa dirimu sore itu."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Seharusnya saat itu aku tidak memaksamu. Benar kan, Sakura? Paling tidak, sekarang mungkin kita masih bisa berteman."

"Tapi aku tetap senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Sakura. Karena dirimu, aku bisa menemukan impianku. Karena dirimu, aku bisa menemukan tujuan aku hidup. Kau juga pasti sudah sangat bahagia di sana kan, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Naruto itu hanya terbawa udara di sekitarnya. Tak ada yang membalas ucapannya kecuali suara jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Kau tau apa, Sakura? Bahkan sekarang pun sepertinya aku masih sangat menyayangimu. Aku bahkan belajar lebih giat agar aku bisa melupakanmu, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Aku begitu menyedihkan, kan?"

Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Tsk! Sial! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi melankolis seperti ini? Ah, ini semua gara-gara Shion."

Jika saja dulu Naruto tidak bertindak ceroboh, mungkin sekarang dia sedang bertelepon dengan Sakura, bercerita mengenai pasien-pasiennya dan betapa melelahkannya bekerja di rumah sakit.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 -END-**_

 _ **Author's Note: Sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu mengerti tentang sistem kelulusan di pendidikan dokter. Untuk lulus S1, S2, S3, sepertinya perlu waktu bertahun-tahun. Dan berhubung saya gak mau karakter Naruto menjadi terlalu tua, makanya saya buat dia itu sebagai karakter yang rajin dan giat sehingga dia bisa lulus cepet banget. Oh, OOC? Enggak saya rasa, soalnya dia punya alasan kenapa dia rajin :)**_

 _ **Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. Khususnya untuk:**_

Guest, NaruHina4Eva, Nagasaki, AmiiChan20, Kaoru-k216, krissica uchiharu, durarawr, Guest, Natsu819, zizikun94, little lily, uzuharuchi, guest, Ikha Hime, Nurul851, SH, yuka, Guest, sabrina. a. nisa, ChacaSavika, siiuchild, Mikasa, Anti SasuSaku, Guest, kHaLerie Hikari, MissReaLife, dylanNHL, Ade854, Guest, hime-chan, SHL, dvn, Han YeoJin, riskadwinurfajriati15. _**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya :D Love you all~~**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca chapter ini :) Jangan lupa buat ninggalin komentar-komentar kalian di kotak review yaa ^.^**_


	3. Chapter 2: Haruno Sakura

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** _-sensei_

 _No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic._

 _._

 **This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

 **[** Tangled Ring, **Chapter 2:** Haruno Sakura **]**

— _Warning: AU & typo(s)—_

.

.

.

Tepuk tangan penonton dan teriakan 'Bravo' mengiringi langkah Sakura menuju belakang panggung. Setelah sampai di dalam ruang ganti, barulah suara riuh penonton tidak terdengar kembali. Pertunjukkan hari ini sangat sukses dan sekaligus menjadi hari terakhir pementasan drama karangan Yamanaka Ino tersebut.

"Wah, kau hebat seperti biasanya, Sakura. Aku tidak sabar untuk menghitung keuntungan kita hari ini," ucap Ino sambil memeluk Sakura sebentar.

"Haha ... kau yang hebat, Ino. Drama buatanmu memang selalu bagus. Saat pertama kali membaca skripnya, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau akhir ceritanya akan menjadi seperti itu."

Ino tersipu mendengar komentar Sakura. "Ah sudah, aku tidak mau mengganggumu. Cepat ganti pakaianmu, ada seseorang yang menunggumu di luar."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karena heran. Dia ingin menanyakan siapa orang yang menunggunya itu, tapi Ino sudah lebih dulu keluar. Sakura kemudian duduk di meja rias, melepas sanggulan rambutnya sehingga rambut merah mudanya itu jatuh perlahan di atas bahunya.

Ditariknya napasnya perlahan kemudian menghembuskannya. Emosinya masih belum stabil akibat perannya di panggung tadi. Dia berperan sebagai gadis yang menjadi korban akibat perceraian orang tuanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecut saat mengingat dia mendapatkan peran itu dengan begitu mudah. Tentu saja itu mudah. Karena Sakura merupakan korban, sama seperti tokoh Elianor yang ia perankan. Dia benar-benar merasakan semua emosi yang Elianor rasakan. Hanya saja, Elianor mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia sedangkan dirinya? Ah, Sakura tidak terlalu berharap.

"Elianor, kau sangat beruntung. Kau memiliki Chris yang selalu ada untukmu. Sedangkan aku?" Sakura berhenti sebentar saat air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku sudah membuang Chris yang ada dalam hidupku. Kalau aku memilih tidak pergi ke sini empat tahun yang lalu. Apa menurutmu, aku akan bahagia bersama dengan Chrisku, Elianor?" tanya Sakura pada pantulan dirinya sendiri yang ada di cermin.

Selama empat tahun ini, Sakura berjuang keras menjadi aktris opera di Sunagakure. Aktris opera yang berada di bawah naungan Queen Anne Troupe. Dan sekarang, dia sudah mendapatkan keinginannya. Di umurnya yang ke-27 tahun ini, ia merupakan aktris yang paling digandrungi saat ini. Semua drama panggung yang diperankan olehnya selalu memperoleh komentar positif dan selalu mendapatkan banyak keuntungan.

Sakura sudah mendapatkan semuanya kecuali dua hal. Keluarga dan Chrisnya.

.

 _ **_Flashback_**_

.

Hari itu, cuaca di Konohagakure sangat panas. Sakura hanya diam di kamarnya dengan AC yang terus menyala sepanjang hari. Bosan dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya, akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Sakura tidak ingat berapa jam ia tertidur karena tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun saat mendengar suara barang pecah yang kemudian diiringi dengan suara teriakan. Dengan langkah cepat, Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke arah suara berisik itu berasal.

Begitu sampai di ruang tengah, Sakura berdiri mematung tepat di pintu masuk. Mata hijaunya membulat saat melihat tangan ayahnya menampar wajah ibunya. Dada Sakura tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Ingin sekali dia berteriak tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Berani sekali kau menamparku?!" teriak Mebuki dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Kizashi mundur selangkah saat menyadari hal yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Me-Mebuki ... maaf, aku tidak ... aku tidak ...,"

"Kalau kita terus begini, lebih baik kita bercerai saja! Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi hidup denganmu! Kau mengekangku! Seolah-olah aku ini adalah barang!"

Wajah Kizashi memerah saat mendengar ucapan Mebuki. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Mebuki. Aku tidak ingin ada laki-laki lain yang melirikmu. Apa aku salah?!"

"Pikiranmu memang tidak salah! Tapi caramu yang salah! Aku dan Shikaku itu hanya berteman. Kami satu universitas dulu. Kami berencana membuat konser penggalangan dana bulan depan, hanya itu! Di mana salahku, hah?!" Satu vas bunga lagi-lagi terlempar ke lantai.

"Aku tidak buta, Mebuki. Jelas sekali kalau Shikaku mencoba mendekatimu, tapi kau membiarkannya! Coba kau berada di posisiku, kau pasti juga melakukan hal yang sama!" balas Kizashi berteriak.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang merasakannya?! Aku juga tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan penyanyi-penyanyi perempuan itu. Tapi, aku diam saja. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku percaya denganmu! Tapi kau?! Kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku!" teriak Mebuki.

Kizashi berteriak kencang sebelum membalas ucapan Mebuki. "Karena itu aku memintamu berhenti bermain piano! Kalau kau melakukannya, aku akan mempercayaimu! Pianomu itu yang membuat banyak laki-laki terus mendekatimu. Apa kau sadar, hah?"

PLAK!

Kali ini Mebuki yang menampar wajah suaminya. "Piano adalah impianku, Kizashi. Kau tahu itu! Dulu, kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti melakukan konser piano karena kita memiliki Sakura. Aku mau melakukannya! Tapi, jika kau menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan piano ... aku tidak bisa!"

"Lihat! Kau terus saja melawan!"

"Kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti menjadi produser. Apa kau mau melakukannya?! Tidak, kan?! Aku pun sama, Kizashi!" bentak Mebuki. "Aku sudah tidak tahan, lebih baik kita bercerai!"

Napas Kizashi terlihat tersengal-sengal, dia sangat marah mendengar semua ucapan istrinya itu. "Baik, kita bercerai. Kau puas, kan?!" bentak Kizashi dan berjalan menjauh dari istrinya itu.

Saat pria itu membalik badannya, matanya membulat melihat putri semata wayangnya menitikkan air mata tepat di hadapannya. "Sa-ku-ra?"

Seketika itu juga Mebuki menoleh dan mendapati putrinya sedang menangis.

"Aku benci dengan kalian!" teriak Sakura kemudian pergi dari rumahnya. Sepanjang jalan, pikiran Sakura melayang jauh. Bagaimana mungkin keluarganya bisa hancur seperti ini? Sakura berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

Tapi, saat badannya dibalik paksa dan matanya dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang cemas. Gadis itu tahu kalau semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini nyata. Senyata pelukan Naruto yang begitu hangat ini.

"Naruto, tolong aku," ucapnya pelan sambil terus menangis dalam pelukan temannya itu.

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana cara Naruto membawa dia pergi dan sampai di taman kompleks yang ada di dekat situ. Matahari sudah mulai turun di barat saat mereka duduk di ayunan yang ada di sana.

Anak-anak yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bermain istana pasir juga sudah pulang semua. Yang tersisa hanyalah Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ayah dan ibuku akan bercerai," ucap Sakura memecah keheningan. Tapi Naruto tidak membalas ucapan temannya itu. Dibiarkannya Sakura terus berbicara dan dia dengan setia mendengarkannya.

"Mereka selalu saja bertengkar sejak aku kecil. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau mereka akan bercerai. Apa mereka tidak menyayangiku? Padahal aku ini anak mereka satu-satunya," jelas Sakura sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Sakura tahu mengatakan semua ini di depan Naruto tidak akan mengubah kenyataan, tapi hal ini paling tidak dapat menenangkan perasaannya sedikit.

Sejak Sakura berbicara, Naruto tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Dan keheningan ini benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa menyesal mengatakan semua ini terhadap Naruto. Pasti hal ini membuat laki-laki itu tidak nyaman.

Hidupnya memang berbeda sekali dengan Naruto. Jika Naruto selalu mendapat kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari ibunya, Sakura sangat jarang bisa berkumpul dengan orang tuanya. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai produser sedangkan ibunya sibuk mengajar les piano bahkan wanita itu lebih sering mengurung dirinya di studio.

"Karena itu, aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku untuk belajar. Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa melupakan semua masalah keluargaku, Naruto," ucap Sakura saat ia mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya agar Naruto tidak merasa tidak nyaman. Sakura tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari Naruto, dia hanya memerlukan seseorang yang mendengarkan ceritanya saja.

"Tapi, Naruto. Aku bersyukur memiliki teman sepertimu. Kau selalu berada di sampingku."

Laki-laki itu akhirnya tersenyum. "Sakura, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sedih terus. Aku akan selalu membuatmu tertawa. Aku janji."

Ah, kata-kata itulah yang menyelamatkan Sakura. Inilah Naruto yang selama ini ia kenal. Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Sakura tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih."

.

 _ **_End of Flashback_**_

.

Akhirnya Sakura selesai membenahi dirinya. Riasan wajahnya yang tebal sudah tergantikan dengan riasan wajah yang tipis. Gaun mewah yang menjadi sorotan saat drama panggung berakhir sudah menjadi gaun malam yang sangat sederhana.

"Terima kasih kerja kerasnya. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Sakura kepada pemain-pemain perempuan yang lain. Setelah mendengar berbagai balasan, Sakura kemudian meninggalkan ruang rias tersebut.

Dia menjadi penasaran dengan ucapan Ino. Siapa orang yang ingin menemuinya? Sesampainya di lobi, rasa penasaran itu terjawab. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria dengan jas berwarna hitam sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah.

"Pertunjukkan yang bagus, Sakura. Ini untukmu," ucap pria tersebut sambil menyerahkan bunga mawar itu kepada Sakura.

Wajah Sakura tersipu saat menerimanya. "Terima kasih banyak, Neji. Bunganya cantik sekali."

"Aku tidak ingin kita berdiri saja di sini. Makan malam denganku?"

Sakura segera mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Neji. "Tentu. Aku kaget melihatmu di sini. Kalau tidak salah kau bilang tidak akan bisa menonton pertunjukkan drama ini, kan?"

"Apa aku berkata seperti itu? Drama ini diadakan selama dua minggu. Paling tidak aku harus menyempatkan diri untuk menontonnya di hari terakhir, kan?" Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah Neji saat ia menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

Neji diam sebentar karena mereka sudah sampai di parkiran. Begitu keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil barulah Neji menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Kau bermain dengan sangat bagus seperti biasanya, Sakura."

"Benarkah?"

Dari matanya, Sakura dapat melihat Neji yang menghela napas. "Apa kau tidak puas dengan jawabanku? Kalau aku menjawab dengan sungguh-sungguh, kau yakin dirimu tidak akan menangis? Aku tidak mau makan malam dengan wanita yang riasan wajahnya luntur."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Benar juga. Jadi kita makan di mana?"

Sahutan Neji menjadi akhir dari percakapan mereka di mobil malam itu. Dari sekian banyak orang yang Sakura kenal di Sunagakure, Neji adalah salah satu orang yang tahu perihal perceraian orang tuanya dan itulah yang membuat Neji bersikap seperti ini sekarang.

Saat mobil mereka berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas, Neji bahkan sempat menggenggam tangan Sakura sekilas seperti mengatakan, 'Kau kuat, Sakura. Ada aku di sini.' Dan hal itu membuat Sakura benar-benar merasa senang dan nyaman.

"Ayo turun," ucap Neji tiba-tiba.

"Eh, kita sudah sampai? Kau tidak membukakan pintu untukku, Neji?" canda Sakura.

Neji memutar bola matanya, "Kau bukan anak-anak. Ayo cepat turun."

Dan sekarang akhirnya mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam restoran yang selalu menjadi langganan mereka berdua. Sakura sudah mengenal Neji selama tiga tahun. Mereka bertemu karena Sakura yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan adik Neji. Gadis itu sedikit tersesat saat berada di Sunagakure.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Hinata? Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Kau lebih memilih menanyakan kabarnya. Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku?"

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi dingin Neji. Neji memang orang yang berwajah dingin, jadi saat ia bercanda seperti ini benar-benar terasa aneh. "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja di mataku. Apa saham perusahaanmu turun?"

"Itu perusahaan ayahku, Sakura."

Dan ini adalah hal lain yang Sakura suka dari Neji. Walaupun Neji adalah pewaris Hyuuga Corporation tapi dia tidak sombong. Dan dia juga tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut kekayaannya di depan Sakura padahal Sakura tahu pasti kalau laki-laki berumur tiga puluh tahun ini sangat kaya.

Karena tidak ada yang membuka percakapan lagi, Sakura akhirnya melihat-lihat berkeliling. "Makanannya lama sekali ya," ucapnya sambil lalu.

Dan saat matanya kembali bertemu dengan Neji, Sakura hanya tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya. "Neji, kau terlihat berbeda hari ini. Ada apa?"

Raut wajah Neji tiba-tiba melembut. "Benarkah?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Neji dengan lembut menggenggam tangan Sakura yang ada di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya. "Neji?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku."

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi agak aneh bagi Sakura. Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Neji. Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena baginya, Neji adalah temannya. Dan Sakura menyayangi Neji sebagaimana ia menyayangi teman-temannya yang lain. Karena itulah, saat Neji melakukan hal ini, Sakura hanya bisa diam saja.

"Sakura, kita sudah berteman sangat lama. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, Sakura."

Semua kalimat itu benar-benar tipikal seorang Neji. Tidak banyak basa-basi dan langsung menuju pokok persoalan. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Lebih bingung lagi saat ia sadar kalau jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Neji.

"Ne-Neji, aku ... aku ...,"

Melihat Sakura yang kebingungan, Neji melepas genggamannya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Sakura. Pikirkan saja dulu."

Setelahnya hanya keheningan yang melingkupi mereka berdua. Neji sibuk mencari objek pengalihan sedangkan Sakura hanya menunduk. Keheningan itu akhirnya hilang ketika pelayan membawakan makanan pesanan mereka.

"Sakura, ayo kita makan," ajak Neji.

"Tu-tunggu, Neji," balasnya. Gadis itu sudah tidak menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi. Kau harus tahu mengenai masa laluku, Neji."

Neji memandangnya, "Apa kau membicarakan orang tuamu, Sakura? Aku sudah mendengarnya darimu dan itu tidak menggangguku sama sekali. Karena aku mencintai dirimu bukan keluargamu."

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Aku ingin membicarakan soal pacarku sebelumnya."

Neji meletakkan garpu yang baru saja ia ambil. Pria itu berdeham sekali. "Itu hanya masa lalu, Sakura. Aku juga punya masa lalu. Dan aku tidak mempersalahkan hal itu karena aku juga tidak suka orang lain mempersalahkan hal itu dariku."

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku tahu, Neji. Tapi aku ingin menceritakannya padamu. Aku ingin setelah mendengarkan cerita ini, kau memikirkan kembali permintaanmu tadi."

Neji menghela napas. "Baik, Sakura. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

.

 _ **_Flashback_**_

.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu bahagia. Nama laki-laki itu berada pada urutan paling atas bagi peserta yang lulus ujian tes masuk pendidikan dokter. Sakura ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Sejak kapan laki-laki ini begitu hebat? Dan sejak kapan dirinya bisa begitu tersihir akan senyumnya itu?

"Sakura?" nada panggilan Naruto terdengar sangat ceria apalagi ditambah dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Kau hebat, Naruto. Kau senang?"

"Haha ... tentu saja, Sakura. Aku bukan hanya lulus tes, tapi aku juga berhasil memenangkanmu. Kau tidak akan mengingkari janjimu, kan?"

Wajah Sakura seketika memerah. "A-ah? Ti-tidak, tentu tidak."

"Eeh? Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu. Nah, bagaimana kalau aku traktir ramen? Memang sudah musim semi tapi suhunya masih cukup dingin, kan?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ah, walaupun Naruto mengatakan suhu udaranya dingin tapi kenapa Sakura merasa begitu panas. Apalagi saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya menjauh dari gerbang Konoha University, jantung Sakura seakan-akan ingin meledak.

Hari itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi Sakura. Ramen buatan paman Teuchi juga terasa sangat lezat hari itu, Sakura bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk memakan mangkok keduanya sehingga membuat Naruto terheran-heran.

Setelah kejadian itu, hidup Sakura terasa sangat bahagia. Masalah keluarnya benar-benar terlupakan. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan keinginan ayah atau ibunya yang memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama salah satu dari mereka. Lagipula dia sudah bahagia hidup dengan paman, bibi dan sepupunya. Apalagi sekarang ada Naruto yang akan selalu ada di sampingnya.

Bukan hanya soal kehidupan pribadinya, kehidupan sekolahnya juga sangat menyenangkan. Dia berkenalan dengan Ino Yamanaka. Jika Sakura adalah wajah dari drama panggung maka Ino adalah punggung yang selalu menyokong setiap drama.

Diumurnya yang ke-22 tahun, Sakura berhasil menamatkan pendidikannya. Bahkan dia sudah diminta bekerja di Rosemary Troupe yang sangat terkenal di Konohagakure. Di hari kelulusannya itu, kedua orang tuanya tidak hadir. Sakura memang tidak terlalu berharap dengan dua orang yang lebih mengutamakan pekerjaannya ketimbang anaknya sendiri. Lagipula sudah ada paman dan bibinya yang hadir, ditambah lagi ...

"Tada! Selamat, Sayang," Naruto segera memeluk Sakura begitu gadis itu keluar dari ruangan wisuda. Sebuah buket bunga mawar besar telah berpindah tangan ke tangan Sakura.

Sakura membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu dan mencium bibir laki-laki tercintanya itu sekilas. "Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak datang di hari bahagiamu ini, Sakura," ucap Naruto dan melepas pelukan mereka. "Coba lihat sekarang, kau lebih dulu lulus dariku."

Sakura tertawa mendengar nada merajuk Naruto. "Memang, tapi kau belajar jauh lebih keras dariku. Terbukti dari kantung matamu itu, Naruto."

Naruto terlihat sedikit gelagapan. "Apa masih terlihat? Padahal kemarin aku sudah mengompresnya."

"Bahkan kompresan tidak membantu menghilangkan jejak-jejak kerja kerasmu, Naruto. Aku bahagia memiliki pacar yang pekerja keras sepertimu."

Tak tahan dengan ucapan Sakura, Naruto kembali memeluk gadisnya itu. "Kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Ini salahmu, Sakura."

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal dengan perbuatanku yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini."

Dan ternyata kata-kata itu terbukti tidak benar. Setahun begitu cepat berlalu, Sakura menghabiskan waktunya menjadi aktris di Rosemary Troupe. Dia berusaha keras agar bisa tampil di atas panggung dan saat penghujung tahun, dia berhasil mendapatkan peran tokoh perempuan utama kedua.

"Hei, Sakura, Queen Anne Troupe sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan. Kau mau ikut audisi denganku?"

Pertanyaan Ino yang sangat tiba-tiba itu membuat mata Sakura membulat. "Queen Anne Troupe? Queen Anne Troupe yang itu?!"

"Benar, bodoh! Troupe yang sangat terkenal di Sunagakure. Jika kita berhasil masuk di sana, masa depan kita sudah pasti cerah, Sakura. Aku akan menjadi penulis drama panggung ternama dan kau akan menjadi aktris terkenal. Bagaimana? Coba kau bayangkan itu, Sakura?"

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura mengambil kesempatan emas tersebut. Di umurnya yang ke-23 tahun, dia sudah sah menjadi aktris yang berada di bawah naungan Queen Anne Troupe.

Hari ini, ia dan Naruto akan berkencan. Sakura benar-benar menantikannya karena belakangan ini mereka berdua sangat disibukkan dengan urusan masing-masing. Cuaca yang dipenuhi guguran bunga Sakura menyambut kencan mereka. Dan hari itu juga, Sakura akan memberikan kabar gembira tentang kelulusannya pada audisi Queen Anne Troupe.

"Yo, Sakura," sapa Naruto seperti biasanya dan memeluk Sakura. Entah kenapa, pelukan itu terasa begitu aneh dan terkesan sangat lama. Bahkan saat Sakura melepasnya, Naruto seakan-akan menolaknya.

"Ah, aku sangat merindukanmu, Naruto," ucap Sakura kemudian memeluk lengan Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah melepas pelukan tangan Sakura dan beralih menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Genggamannya terasa erat sekali.

Hari sudah sore ketika mereka bertemu di taman. Kencan hari ini mungkin hanya akan dihabiskan dengan berjalan-jalan di taman yang dipenuhi dengan pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga.

Melihat pacarnya tidak berbicara, Sakura merasa sedikit aneh. "Ada apa, Naruto? Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini."

Genggaman tangan Naruto terasa lebih erat. "Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Di mata Sakura, senyum Naruto terlihat sangat dipaksa. Sepertinya laki-laki ini sedang ada masalah. Baiklah, Sakura akan menunggu sampai Naruto sendiri yang ingin menceritakan hal itu padanya. Jadi, selagi menunggu, Sakura yang akan memulai percakapan.

"Naruto, kau ingat soal audisi Queen Anne Troupe?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm ... tentu."

"Kemarin itu pengumumannya dan aku lulus. Bulan depan aku akan segera berangkat ke—"

"Sakura," ucap Naruto dan memotong kalimat Sakura. Karena langkah Naruto terhenti, Sakura juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Pria itu melepas genggaman tangannya kemudian memegang kedua pundak Sakura.

Saat mereka saling berhadapan, barulah Sakura dapat melihat mata Naruto yang berkabut. "Na-Naruto, ada apa? Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku. Kenapa kau memendamnya seperti ini?"

Laki-laki itu menarik napas panjang sebelum menatap mata Sakura. "Sakura, aku ingin kita menikah."

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Naruto akan mengatakal hal tersebut secepat ini. "Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

Kedua tangan Naruto yang semula berada di pundak Sakura turun perlahan dan akhirnya menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Tapi, tapi ... aku ... aku harus ke Sunaga—"

"Dan aku harus ke Kirigakure, Sakura." Lagi-lagi Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura. "Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di Kiri University. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa senangnya aku? Aku bisa kuliah di Kirigakure, pusatnya pendidikan, Sakura."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku baru mendengarnya hari ini. Kau tidak pernah mengatakan akan ke Kirigakure, Naruto."

"Awalnya aku ingin memberi kejutan kepadamu. Tapi setelah mendapatkannya, aku menjadi bingung. Di satu sisi, aku sangat ingin pergi ke sana, aku ingin menjadi dokter yang bisa menyelamatkan banyak orang. Tapi, di satu sisi, aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Sakura."

Ah, ekspresi Naruto benar-benar terlihat sangat menderita di mata Sakura. "Kenapa kau khawatir, Naruto? Aku adalah pacarmu dan aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Walaupun kita tidak tinggal berdekatan tapi aku yakin kalau kita—"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sakura," potong Naruto dengan pelan. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpamu, Sakura. Jika kita menikah, kau pasti akan selalu berada di sampingku, kan?"

Semakin lama Sakura semakin mengerti arah ucapan Naruto. Laki-laki ini memintanya pergi bersamanya ke Kirigakure. "Tapi, Naruto. Aku juga punya impian sama seperti dirimu. Masa depanku akan cerah jika aku bisa tampil di Sunagakure, negara itu pusat seni dan kebudayaan. Aku tidak bisa menikah sekarang."

"Bukannya kau mengatakan akan mendukungku? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah bersikap seperti ini, Sakura?!"

Jantung Sakura berdegup lebih keras saat nada ucapan Naruto semakin meninggi. "Kau juga bukannya mengatakan akan mendukungku?! Kenapa sekarang kau tiba-tiba egois seperti ini?!"

"Egois?! Kau bilang aku egois?! Tidak, Sakura. Kau yang egois!" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat dirinya sadar telah meninggikan suaranya. "Ma-maaf, Sakura ... aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya ingin kita terus bersama. Jika kita menikah, aku bisa memastikan kalau hanya aku yang memilikimu dan tidak ada seorang—"

Detik itu juga Sakura menampik kedua tangan Naruto. "Apa selama ini kau menganggap aku seperti itu, Naruto?! Memilikiku? Apa kau pikir aku ini barang? Aku ini manusia, Naruto. Aku juga punya mimpi dan aku ingin mewujudkannya. Aku tidak ingin membuang mimpiku hanya demi menikah denganmu!"

Dada Sakura sedikit terengah-engah, dia sangat marah mendengar semua ucapan Naruto. Dan entah kenapa, memori pertengkaran orang tuanya melintas di kepalanya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha mengerti perasaanku, Sakura?!"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Naruto? Kau juga tidak mengerti perasaanku, kan?! Jika aku menyuruhmu untuk menghentikan kuliahmu, apa kau bisa?! Tidak, bukan? Ini sama halnya denganku, Naruto. Bagiku, impianku adalah hal yang utama saat ini," ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

Mata Naruto membulat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Wajahnya yang semula tegang perlahan-lahan mulai melemas. "Jadi begitu? Baik, aku mengerti. Sepertinya hubungan kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi, Sakura. Kau lebih mengutamakan mimpimu, kan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Kenapa hubungan mereka harus seperti ini? Kenapa pertengkaran mereka sangat mirip dengan pertengkaran orang tuanya sendiri? Impian mereka masing-masing telah membuat jurang pemisah yang sangat dalam.

"Setelah aku pikirkan. Jika aku disuruh memilih antara dirimu atau cita-citaku. Aku juga memilih cita-citaku. Sama sepertimu."

Sakura menarik napas dalam saat ia tahu bahwa pembicaraan mereka akan segera berakhir. "Lebih baik kita cukup sampai di sini, Naruto. Sepertinya ini tidak akan berhasil." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto saat ini.

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya," balas Naruto diikuti dengan helaan napas. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan," lanjut Naruto dan meninggalkan Sakura di sana.

Baru setelah itu Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Punggung itu terlihat begitu sedih dan rapuh. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata menetes dari matanya.

Ah, dia baru saja putus. Hubungan mereka berakhir sama seperti kedua orang tuanya. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau hal yang sama akan terjadi pada dirinya. Dia tiba-tiba ingat, matahari juga terbenam seperti ini saat Naruto mengatakan perasaannya dulu. Tapi sekarang, matahari sore juga yang menjadi saksi bisu berakhirnya hubungan mereka.

Di antara sekian orang yang berada di taman itu, Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang yang sedang tidak menikmati indahnya bunga sakura. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali dan ia masih menangis tapi tak terdengar suara isakan sekali pun. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah orang tuanya merasa seperti ini juga pada saat mereka bercerai.

.

 _ **_End of Flashback_**_

.

"Kau sudah selesai?" pertanyaan Neji terdengar begitu dingin di telinga Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk. Hal itu sudah terjadi empat tahun yang lalu, tapi dia masih belum bisa melupakannya. Perpisahan orang tuanya dan juga perpisahannya dengan Naruto membuatnya menjadi sedikit trauma.

Keadaan menjadi hening saat tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka berdua.

"Sakura," ucap Neji tiba-tiba. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu sudah berada di sampingnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Posisinya yang duduk dengan Neji yang berdiri sambil memeluknya membuat wajah Sakura bertemu langsung dengan tubuh Neji.

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya, Neji. Inilah aku yang sebenarnya. Aku adalah orang yang egois. Aku pasti akan lebih memilih pekerjaanku daripada dirimu."

"Kau benar, Sakura. Setelah mendengar semua ceritamu, aku mengubah pikiranku," ucap Neji. Perkataan itu membuat Sakura tersenyum kecut.

Lagi-lagi hanya keheningan menyergap mereka. Tapi Neji masih tetap memeluknya. "Aku tidak ingin menjadikanmu pacarku, Sakura."

Ah, seperti perkiraan Sakura. Siapapun pria yang mendengar masa lalunya pasti akan berpikir ulang mengenai dirinya. Pria manapun di dunia ini pasti tidak ingin jika harus mengikuti keinginan kekasihnya dan membuang keinginannya sendiri.

Perlahan pelukan Neji terlepas. Pria itu kemudian sedikit menundukkan wajahnya dan memaksa Sakura menengadah menatapnya. "Neji?"

"Lihat dan dengarkan aku, Sakura. Aku adalah Neji dan bukan Naruto. Seperti yang aku katakan, aku tidak ingin menjadi pacarmu lagi ... tapi aku ingin kau menjadi istriku, Sakura."

"Eh? Ne-Neji ...,"

Ekspresi wajah Neji tiba-tiba melembut dan terlihat sebuah senyuman yang sangat jarang dikeluarkan oleh pria itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Dan aku juga mencintai pekerjaanmu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat aku pertama kali menontonmu di atas panggung. Aku juga memiliki impian sama sepertimu Sakura. Jika aku disuruh memilih antara dirimu dan impianku, aku juga memilih impianku."

Sakura langsung menundukkan wajahnya. "Benar, kan? Semua orang pasti seperti itu. Hubungan kita pasti akan berakhir juga, Neji."

Neji lagi-lagi memaksa Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya. Walau ada sedikit genangan air mata di pelupuk mata Sakura, Neji membiarkannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Impianku saat ini adalah membuatmu bahagia, Sakura."

Sakura termenung mendengar ucapan Neji. Hatinya terasa sangat hangat saat Neji mengucapkan hal tersebut. "Kenapa?"

Neji sedikit menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Karena dengan melihatmu bahagia, aku juga menjadi bahagia. Di dunia ini, aku sudah mendapatkan segala-galanya kecuali kebahagiaanku. Dan saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan itu, Sakura."

Lagi-lagi Neji tersenyum menatap Sakura. "Sama seperti Chris yang selalu ada untuk Elianor. Aku juga ingin menjadi Chris dalam hidupmu, Sakura," lanjut Neji sambil mencium kening Sakura. Neji bahkan tidak peduli kalau sekarang ia sedang berada di tengah-tengah restoran.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Sakura. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu," kalimat itu mengakhiri pembicaraan serius mereka malam itu. Selanjutnya, mereka hanya menyantap makan malam yang sesekali diisi cerita Neji mengenai adik-adiknya atau cerita Sakura mengenai peristiwa lucu sebelum pertunjukkan drama tadi.

Selama ini, Sakura menganggap Naruto adalah Chris yang sudah ia sia-siakan kehadirannya. Dan sekarang di hadapannya ada laki-laki yang ingin menjadi Chris dalam hidupnya dan siap melakukan apapun demi kebahagiannya. Tapi Sakura tidak ingin mengambil keputusan yang gegabah. Ia tidak ingin Neji berakhir sama seperti Naruto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2 -END-**_

 _ **Author's Note: Untuk karakter Elianor dan Chris itu hanya karakter karangan saya aja ya hehe... Jadi mereka itu ada di dalam drama karangannya Ino. Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. Khususnya untuk:**_

dylanNHL, Green Oshu, onyx dark blue, hikari-chan, malaikat008, nada. nada. 5059601, hanahana, puterateluan1, Geust, Spring Oh Shasha, aiko, kara, beb, durarawr, Haruka Hime-chan, Natsu819, zizikun94, Wekaweka, Han YeoJin, sabrina. a. nisa, Ade854, Hikaru Sora 14, Ikha Hime, SH, SH, riskadwinurfajriati15, hyuga ashikawa, Guest, Guest, ai, SaSaSarada-chan, Guest, tsukikohimechan, hyugaanamikaze18. _**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya :D Khususnya untuk yg sudah mereview dari prolog :)Love you all~~ Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya :D**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yang udah baca chapter ini :) Jangan lupa buat ninggalin komentar-komentar kalian di kotak review yaa... Saya tunggu ^.^**_


	4. Chapter 3: Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** _-sensei_

 _No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic._

 _._

 **This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

 **[** Tangled Ring, **Chapter 3:** Uchiha Sasuke **]**

— _Warning: AU & typo(s)—_

.

.

.

"Hn," gumaman itu keluar begitu saja tatkala Sasuke selesai membaca riwayat hidup serta kasus milik kliennya.

Pria berumur 27 tahun itu dengan pelan merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi sedangkan tangan kirinya memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Sebuah kasus plagiarisme buku. Dan sesudah membaca semua bukti serta tuntutan jaksa, Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membela kliennya.

Semua kata-kata perlahan dirangkainya dalam otaknya. Kata-kata yang akan berhasil membungkam jaksa penuntut dan akan meyakinkan hakim bahwa kliennya tidak bersalah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke menangani kasus seperti ini, sehingga ia cukup mudah menyiapkan semua kalimatnya.

Sasuke memang orang yang irit bicara, tapi di dalam pengadilan, ia bisa menjadi orang yang banyak bicara. Semua perkataannya tidak bertele-tele dan langsung pada pokok permasalahan. Tidak heran jika hampir semua kasus yang ia tangani berhasil ia menangkan.

Hanya butuh waktu tiga tahun bagi dirinya untuk menjadi seorang pengacara terkenal seperti sekarang. Kliennya kebanyakan berasal dari kalangan atas khususnya yang memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Ah, rasanya Sasuke harus berterimakasih kepada marga Uchiha yang ia sandang dan marga Hyuuga milik tunangannya.

Firma hukum keluarganya memang sudah sangat terkenal semenjak firma itu berada di tangan kakeknya. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja saat firma itu jatuh ke tangan Sasuke.

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih. Berikutnya muncul kepala sekretarisnya saat pintu terbuka.

Kerutan samar terlihat di wajah Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

"Maafkan saya mengganggu waktu Anda. Tapi di luar ada seseorang yang memaksa ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menggangguku hari ini?!"

Sang sekretaris terlihat sedikit terkesiap saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang mengeras. "Ma-maaf, tapi orang ini memaksa. Dia bilang ada urusan penting yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Anda."

Dengan keras, Sasuke menutup map yang berisi riwayat kliennya itu. Ditariknya napasnya perlahan kemudian menghembuskannya. Kenapa ada saja orang yang mengganggunya di saat ia membutuhkan ketenangan seperti ini? Rasanya Sasuke ingin memukul orang yang berani mengganggunya itu. "Orang sok penting ini siapa?"

Sekretarisnya sedikit tersentak. "Dia mengatakan namanya Inuzuka Kiba."

Mata Sasuke sedikit membesar saat mendengar nama itu. Kenapa orang yang sudah dianggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat itu ingin menemuinya tiba-tiba seperti ini?

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit melunak, si sekretaris tanpa sadar menghela napas.

"Baiklah, izinkan dia masuk, Shiho."

"Baik, Tuan Sasuke."

Tak berselang beberapa lama, sesosok wajah yang sangat familiar di mata Sasuke pun muncul. Orang berambut cokelat itu dengan santainya segera duduk di hadapan Sasuke. "Waw, ruanganmu hebat sekali, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Jauh lebih besar daripada ruangan kita saat kau masih menjadi pengacara publik," tambah Kiba dengan matanya yang masih menjelajahi ruangan Sasuke.

Ujung bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat saat melihat sikap mantan asistennya itu. "Kau mau apa, Kiba?"

Mata Kiba akhirnya berhenti menjelajah dan fokus menatap Sasuke. "Dasar! Kau masih tidak bisa berbasa-basi, Sasuke? Kau bisa tanyakan bagaimana kabarku dulu, kan? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sasuke menghela napas saat mendengar semua kalimat Kiba. Dia juga sama saja. Masih suka banyak omong. "Jadi, ada apa kau kemari?"

"Kabarku baik, Sasuke. Masih sibuk menjadi asisten pengacara-pengacara publik yang lain. Kau tahu, karena kau pergi, Shikamaru makin sibuk saja di sana," ucap Kiba tanpa memperhatikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Dan saat itu, Sasuke tahu kalau urusan ini akan menjadi sangat lama. Matanya melirik jam tangannya. Hampir jam dua belas siang.

"Kau sudah makan?" Sasuke mengganti pertanyaannya.

Cengiran muncul di wajah Kiba. "Haha ... di sekitar sini ada restoran Itali yang sangat enak. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di sana?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Rasanya Sasuke harus mencari waktu lain untuk mempelajari kasus-kasus kliennya yang lain karena ia tahu kalau Kiba akan memonopoli waktunya seharian ini. Laki-laki ini bahkan belum mengatakan maksudnya menemui Sasuke.

"Terserahmu saja, Kiba. Tapi kau yang menyetir," ucap Sasuke sambil merapikan semua dokumennya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku juga akan mentraktirmu hari ini."

Tangan Sasuke berhenti bekerja. Alis pria itu sedikit terangkat sambil menatap wajah Kiba. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Kiba hanya mengusap-ngusap bawah hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku ceritakan nanti saja, Sasuke," sahutnya sambil tertawa cengengesan. Dan entah kenapa rasanya Sasuke sekilas melihat wajah Kiba sedikit memerah.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali merapikan dokumennya. Melihat Sasuke sudah selesai merapikan dokumennya, Kiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Oke, kita berangkat."

"Hn."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku sedikit heran denganmu, Sasuke," ucap Kiba saat mereka sudah berada di luar ruangan Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil memberi isyarat pada sekretarisnya kalau ia akan makan siang di luar.

"Kenapa dulu kau menjadi pengacara publik padahal keluargamu punya firma hukum yang besar seperti ini? Kau bisa dengan mudah menjadi pengacara di sini, kan? Kau membuang waktumu selama dua tahun, Sasuke."

Ucapan Kiba membuat Sasuke terdiam. Ia kembali mengingat-ngingat semua hal yang membuatnya berada di sini. Hal-hal yang harus ia lakukan agar bisa berada di tempat impiannya ini.

Pintu lift yang terbuka membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih sedikit. Saat keduanya sudah masuk ke dalamnya, Sasuke membuka suaranya. "Kau harus punya _nama_ untuk menjadi pengacara."

Kiba tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Uchiha itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Kawan."

"Tidak, aku membutuhkan lebih dari itu. Uchiha itu sejajar dengan nama Uchiha Fugaku bukan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Karena itu, aku harus mencari penyokong lain."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah empat tahun menuntut ilmu di Kirigakure, Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke Konohagakure. Dengan gelar pengacara yang ia pegang, sekarang ia sudah bisa bekerja di firma hukum keluarganya.

Semuanya berjalan mulus, tepat seperti perkiraan Sasuke. Ah, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Semua orang yang mencari jasa pengacara tidak pernah meliriknya sekali pun. Semua orang memandang dirinya sebelah mata. Bagi mereka, Sasuke hanyalah anak yang ingin mencari keuntungan dari nama ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Seorang pengacara yang belum pernah sekali pun kalah di persidangan.

Dan malam itu, Sasuke memutuskan sesuatu yang ia pikir akan bisa mengubah hidupnya. "Ayah, aku akan keluar dari pekerjaanku."

"Hn, lalu kau mau apa? Kau jangan minta yang aneh-aneh, Sasuke. Coba lihat kakakmu, dia tidak pernah menyusahkan ayah, dia bisa menjadi jaksa terkenal dengan usahanya sendiri."

Telinga Sasuke terasa panas saat mendengar ucapan ayahnya mengenai Uchiha Itachi. Kenapa dia selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakaknya? Dirinya dengan Itachi adalah dua orang yang berbeda.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Sasuke menatap mata ayahnya. "Aku akan bekerja sebagai pengacara publik."

Fugaku menyeringai, "Oh, kau ingin mengabdi pada masyarakat?"

Anak bungsunya diam saja saat mendengar pertanyaan darinya. Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia melakukannya karena ingin mengabdi pada masyarakat. Tapi yang pasti, Sasuke ingin terlepas dari nama ayahnya, ia ingin memulai kariernya dengan namanya sendiri.

Bekerja di firma hukum keluarnya merupakan langkah yang salah, karena di sana ia tidak mendapatkan satu kliennya pun. Akan lain masalahnya jika ia bekerja menjadi pengacara publik. Di sana ia pasti bisa mendapatkan klien yang membutuhkan jasanya.

"Gaji yang ditawarkan pemerintah itu sangat kecil. Kau akan mendapatkan sepuluh kali lipat lebih banyak jika bekerja di firma hukum kita. Klien kita berasal dari kalangan atas."

"Ayah mengatakannya seakan-akan ada yang pernah meminta jasaku. Aku tetap pada pendirianku."

Fugaku akhirnya menyerah, "Baik, lakukan sesuka hatimu, Sasuke. Tapi kau tidak akan mendapatkan _nama_ jika hanya menjadi pengacara publik."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Dan sepertinya ucapan Uchiha Fugaku benar. Karena selama dua tahun bekerja sebagai pengacara publik, Sasuke tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Dia mendapatkan banyak klien, mereka adalah orang-orang dari kalangan bawah yang tidak bisa menyewa jasa pengacara. Tapi sayanganya, dia tidak akan berhasil meraih impiannya jika bekerja di lembaga perbantuan hukum itu terus menerus.

Impiannya, ya?

Saat itulah akhirnya Sasuke tersadar kalau ia sudah melupakan impiannya yang sebenarnya. Sejak dulu, Sasuke selalu ingin bisa mengalahkan ayahnya dan menjadi pemilik firma hukum keluarganya. Kenapa selama dua tahun ini Sasuke bisa melupakan hal yang sudah membuatnya menjadi seorang pengacara itu?!

"Jadi, kau ingin kembali? Sudah menyerah dengan permainanmu untuk membantu kalangan bawah?"

Sasuke merasa kalau dirinya sudah membuang harga dirinya saat ia mengatakan hal itu di depan ayahnya. "Ayah benar, aku salah."

Fugaku berdehem sekali. "Tapi aku punya satu syarat untukmu, Sasuke."

Mata Sasuke sedikit membesar, "Syarat?"

"Kau harus bertunangan dengan anak teman ayah."

Alis Sasuke mengernyit, "Bertunangan? Apa hubungan semua ini dengan pertunangan?"

"Pertunangan ini akan membuatmu memiliki _nama_ di antara kalangan atas, Sasuke. Nama gadis yang akan menjadi tunanganmu itu Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke terdiam saat nama keluarga itu disebut. Seperti yang ayahnya katakan, nama itu akan membuat Sasuke memiliki _nama_. "Baik, aku terima persyaratannya."

Kali ini, Sasuke yakin dengan jalan yang ia ambil. Jalan ini akan membawanya menuju ke tempat di mana impiannya berada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

"Jadi, ada urusan apa?"

Rasanya Sasuke sudah menanyakan hal tersebut berulang kali. Mantan asistennya itu masih tetap saja bungkam dan terus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku akan memesan ...," gumam Kiba.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Kenapa juga dia harus terlibat dengan Kiba sekarang? Di saat ia punya banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantornya. Dan akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti alur permainan Kiba, dia juga ikut memesan makanan.

Setelah makanan dan minuman mereka sampai, Kiba masih saja berbicara dengan topik acak. Sampai kapan Sasuke harus menunggu persoalan yang sebenarnya. "Jadi, apa kau punya masalah hukum, hm?" tebak Sasuke asal.

"Haha ... sepertinya kau sudah mulai kesal, Sasuke. Baik, baik, aku akan mengatakan hal yang membuatku sangat bahagia sekarang."

Sasuke mengernyit. Akhirnya ia bisa berhenti penasaran. Lelaki bermarga Inuzuka itu meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Ia berdehem sekali sebelum membuka suaranya. "Aku akan menikah."

Sasuke berusaha keras agar tidak tersedak makanannya sendiri. Dengan dahinya yang berkerut, pria berumur 27 tahun itu mengambil gelas air putihnya dan meneguknya. "Hn? Dengan si—"

"Apa aku tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu, Sasuke? Ya ampun, aku sudah berpacaran dengan dia selama dua tahun. Ah, benar, kau sudah pindah bekerja saat itu dan sepertinya aku lupa menceritakannya padamu," ucap Kiba panjang lebar dengan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu merah. "Kau tahu, dia itu—"

"Lalu ada urusan apa antara pernikahanmu dan aku?" tanya Sasuke dan memotong ucapan Kiba. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa kesal dengan wajah bahagia Kiba. Dia tidak suka melihatnya atau lebih tepatnya dia iri. Kiba bisa menceritakan wanita yang ia cintai dengan bahagia. Sedangkan dirinya? Dia hanya berstatus sebagai tunangan seseorang tapi tidak ada perasaan apa-apa di antara mereka.

Kiba tertegun sejenak. "Kau bertanya ada apa? Tentu saja aku ingin mengundangmu ke pernikahanku."

"Kapan?"

Kiba terlihat bergumam. "Hmm ... mungkin dua bulan lagi atau tiga bulan? Ah, entahlah, kami harus menyiapkan banyak hal, kau tahu itu, kan? Pernikahan hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup, kan? Jadi kami harus menyiapkannya dengan hati-hati."

Kalau saja ini komik, di dahi Sasuke sekarang sudah muncul perempatan siku-siku. Kekesalannya yang hampir mencapai ubun-ubun berusaha ia tahan karena sekarang mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. "Kalau kau belum menentukan tanggal pernikahanmu, kenapa kau mengundangku secepat ini? Kau membuang waktuku, Kiba," geramnya.

"Tenang, Sasuke. Jangan marah dulu. Aku sengaja membicarakannya lebih awal denganmu."

"Hn?"

"Oh ayolah. Semua orang di bidang kita tahu kalau kau itu pengacara super sibuk di tahun ini. Aku sengaja memberitahumu sekarang agar kau bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menghadiri pernikahanku."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Tetap saja kau membuang waktuku, Kiba. Seharusnya kau menentukan tanggal pernikahanmu baru setelahnya memberitahuku."

"Kau ada benarnya juga tapi aku ingin memberitahumu sekarang. Jadi luangkan waktumu demi aku, oke?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn."

"Oh, benar juga. Kau juga bisa mengajak tunanganmu ke pernikahanku. Dulu saat kalian bertunangan, aku tidak sempat berbicara dengannya," ucap Kiba sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan mengajaknya kalau dia mau."

"Kenapa kau pesimis seperti itu? Dia pasti mau demi tunangan tercintanya," goda Kiba berharap dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah.

Tapi wajah Sasuke malah terlihat semakin keras. "Tercinta? Seakan ia pernah mencintaiku," bisiknya.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa, Sasuke?" pertanyaan Kiba terdengar menggantung sebelum ia melanjutkannya lagi. "Bagaimana mungkin tunanganmu tidak mencintaimu? Kalian bertunangan bukan karena dijodoh—"

"Kami dijodohkan."

Kiba menutup bibirnya, pria itu tidak pernah menyangka hal ini sebelumnya. "Tapi kalian terlihat sangat bahagia di acara pertunangan kalian. Aku pikir kalian sudah lama berpacaran ...," Kiba menghentikan upacannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis sambil mengingat pesta pertunangannya itu. Sebuah pesta yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu. Di pesta itulah, Sasuke pertama kali melihat sosok Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Dia adalah seorang gadis lugu yang rapuh. Yang rela melakukan apa saja demi ayah dan juga ... impiannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

Semua tamu undangan sudah meninggalkan area pesta, yang tersisa hanyalah saudara-saudara dekat dari keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sedikit lelah dengan segala acara yang sangat berlebihan ini. Walaupun hanya tersisa sedikit orang di sana, tetap saja masih terlalu ramai.

Berhubung dirinya sudah tidak dibutuhkan untuk menyapa dan menyambut tamu yang datang, Sasuke memilih untuk menyingkir dari ruangan yang penuh cahaya itu dan pergi ke beranda hotel yang mereka sewa. Tapi yang ia dapati di sana adalah seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Gadis yang baru saja resmi menjadi tunangannya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke lebih memilih bersama gadis itu di sini. Padahal hubungan mereka tidak bisa dibilang baik. Bisa dibilang mereka hanya ada pada posisi yang sama.

"Tentu, Kak Sasuke."

"Cukup Sasuke saja."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi kalimat Sasuke. Suasananya canggung sekali. Sasuke tidak terlalu suka dengan hal ini. Haruskah ia membuka pembicaraan? Tapi dia bukan termasuk orang yang biasa membuka percapakan terlebih dahulu.

Hampir sepuluh menit lamanya mereka terdiam. Akhirnya Sasuke yang mencoba membuka percakapan terlebih dulu. "Aku ingin tahu mengenai alasanmu. Kenapa kau menerima pertunangan ini?"

Mata Sasuke bertemu dengan mata Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "I-itu ... demi ayah, kurasa. Aku ingin Beliau senang."

"Hanya itu?"

Dari mata Sasuke, ia dapat melihat gadis itu meremas kedua tangannya. Pasti masih ada alasan lain yang membuatnya menerima pertunangan ini. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah jelas melakukannya demi _nama_ yang akan menjadi batu loncatan ke tempat impiannya.

"A-aku ingin menjadi _patissier_."

"Hn?"

"Ayahku melarangku melakukan itu. Dia ... dia memberiku syarat. Jadi aku, aku ...,"

"Aku mengerti, Hinata," Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa gadis itu selesaikan. Sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Ah, ternyata mereka berdua sama saja. Mereka melakukan hal ini demi keuntungan masing-masing. "Kau sedikit munafik."

"Eh?"

"Kau cukup mengatakan kalau kau ingin mendapatkan keinginanmu, karena itu kau menerima pertunangan ini. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan kalau kau ingin membahagiakan ayahmu. Itu hanya alasanmu saja agar terlihat seperti anak baik, kan?"

Hinata tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. "Memangnya a-apa yang kau tahu tentangku?"

Hati Sasuke mencelos saat melihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya ia mengucapkan perkataan yang berlebihan. Belum sempat Sasuke berbicara lagi, Hinata sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya sendirian di sana. Ahh ... sepertinya mereka berdua tidak cocok satu sama lain.

 _ **.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

Semakin lama waktu berlalu, Sasuke mulai sadar kalau Hinata bukan gadis munafik seperti yang ia pikirkan dulu. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa mengulang waktu kembali. Dan sepertinya gadis itu sudah terlanjur membencinya karena perkataannya yang kasar itu.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak ingin mencintainya, Sasuke? Bagaimanapun juga akhirnya kalian akan menikah, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam, ia menghentikan kunyahannya dan menegak habis air minumnya. Lelaki itu sudah tak berselera untuk makan lagi.

"Jangan diam saja, Sasuke. Kalian sudah bertunangan selama tiga tahun. Cobalah buat kemajuan. Kau laki-laki, kan? Apa kau ingin mengalami pernikahan yang tidak bahagia. Umurmu sudah 27 tahun, aku yakin orang tuamu akan menyuruhmu untuk segera menikah. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa terlepas dari ini semua, cobalah menerimanya dan hidup bahagia."

Sasuke agak takjub mendengar nasihat Kiba. Apa ini efek yang timbul ketika seseorang akan menikah? Sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat dewasa daripada dirinya sendiri, padahal mereka seumuran.

"Aku pernah memikirkannya."

Kiba mendesah mendengarnya. "Kau jangan memikirkannya saja, Sasuke. Lakukan sesuatu sebelum terlambat, jangan sampai kau tidak bahagia nantinya."

"Tapi terkadang aku berpikir kalau dia membenciku. Dia jarang sekali berbicara denganku," ungkap Sasuke.

Begitu Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya. Mata Sasuke menangkap ekspresi Kiba yang membuat dirinya ingin melempar sisa spagetinya ke wajah Kiba. "Aku pikir dia tidak membencimu. Mungkin ... ya, hanya kemungkinan. Dia mungkin takut denganmu, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kalian itu berada pada posisi yang sama. Mungkin dia juga seperti dirimu yang sekarang. Dia mungkin berpikir kau membencinya dan itu membuat ia takut untuk berbicara denganmu. Salah satu dari kalian harus mengalah. Karena kau itu laki-laki jadi kau yang harus memulainya, Sasuke."

Niat awal Kiba menemui Sasuke hari ini adalah untuk memberikan kabar bahagia. Entah kenapa ia bisa menjadi penasihat dadakan seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, ia menasihati seorang Sasuke yang terkenal tak suka menerima nasihat orang lain.

Sejenak Sasuke hanya menatap Kiba sebelum akhirnya mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Hn, akan aku pikirkan."

Kiba lagi-lagi mendesah dengan frustasi. "Sudah kubilang jangan hanya dipikirkan. Lakukan sesuatu, Sasuke."

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Kiba seakan terganggu. "Iya, besok."

Dengan tidak sabar, Kiba mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rasanya ia gemas sekali, ingin rasanya ia memukul kepala Sasuke ke dinding. "Besok? Lalu besoknya dan besoknya lagi? Ini tidak akan selesai. Lakukan hari ini, Sasuke."

"Hari ini? Aku si—"

"Kau sibuk? Oke, kau sibuk. Tapi lihat kenyataannya? Kau bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanmu dan menemaniku. Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanmu demi tunanganmu, hah?"

Ini hanya perasaan Sasuke saja atau memang sobatnya itu sangat kesal terhadap dirinya. Kalau boleh dibilang, Sasuke sebenarnya juga kesal dengan Kiba karena hampir semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Kiba itu benar. Umur Sasuke merupakan umur yang tergolong sudah sangat dewasa tapi dirinya masih saja belum bisa bersikap dewasa.

"Hn."

"Kau ingin bertanya apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Kiba seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke. "Kau harus bicara dengannya. Hanya itu. Buka hatimu dan terima dia lalu hidup bahagia."

Argghh, Sasuke semakin kesal mendengar Kiba berbicara. "Jam makan siangku sudah habis. Aku pergi."

"Hei, jangan marah. Kau seperti anak kecil saja. Tunggu di parkiran, aku akan membayar makanan dulu dan mengantarmu. Aku sudah janji tadi, ingat?"

Sasuke hanya melongos pergi dan menunggu Kiba di parkiran. Selama itu, ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk merenung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan hubungannya ini? Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Sasuke sulit percaya kalau dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selama tiga tahun itu. Hinata hanya berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka tidak pernah untuk mencoba saling mengenal.

Apa yang dikatakan Kiba memang benar. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang kaku ini. Tiba-tiba ia mengernyit seakan teringat sesuatu. Ibunya meminta dirinya untuk mengundang Hinata makan malam. Itu akan menjadi alasannya untuk menemui Hinata malam ini. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik saat ia berhasil memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Sudah selesai merenungnya, Tuan Uchiha?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Matanya menatap sesosok pria di hadapan Sasuke. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memukul wajah laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum jahil itu. "Kau lama sekali, Kiba."

"Hei, kau yang lama melamun. Dasar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 -END-**

 _ **A/N: Udah sampe di chapter 3 nih :) Awalnya plot ini maunya ditaruh di chapter 4, tapi karena sesuatu dan berbagai hal #ciehh akhirnya ditaruh di chapter 3. Semoga suka ya... Kalau udah masuk ke keluarga Uchiha & Hyuuga, gak tahu kenapa konflik pertama yang masuk ke pikiran saya itu soal pertunangan hahaha...**_

 _ **Oiya, makasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. Khususnya untuk:**_

Jii, Kaoru-k216, Ruin Crimson, elle ns, Ikha Hime, dylanNHL, fuuchi, Natsu819, 8, Guest, Guest, Onpu885, Namefrenz, SaSaSarada-chan, onyx dark blue, sato mao, Wekaweka, guest, hyugaanamikaze18, Guest, formil-methionine, Hikaru Sora 14, yuka, bumblebee, Wickey-Pooh, Blu Kira, hyuga ashikawa, Ade854, Guest, Birubiru-chan, zzzzzz, zzzzzz, huft, Han YeoJin, Q, dar, Nurul851 II, durarawr, Lukyta-Chan, Natsu819, Onpu885, bininyasiwonnnn, Dwindi, SHL, IchiRukiHime, ElleoraNS, Aizawa, Esya. 27. BC, guess, ZONK, Naruse Shou, Miss Utun, Otak kacang, Otak kacang, Otak kacang, tomatoCherries, Yuuki Asuna L, Guest, gilang. ramadhan. 129357, Farhan, Chimunk-NHL, CherryOfDarkness, naruu, Lily, Haru, Haruka Hime-chan, tsukikohimechan. _**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya :D Love you all~~ Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya :D**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yang udah baca chapter ini :) Jangan lupa buat ninggalin komentar-komentar kalian di kotak review yaa... Saya tunggu ^.^**_


	5. Chapter 4: Hyuuga Hinata

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** _-sensei_

 _No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic._

 _._

 **This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

 **[** Tangled Ring, **Chapter 4:** Hyuuga Hinata **]**

— _Warning: AU & typo(s)—_

.

.

.

"Semuanya, selamat pagi. Hari ini, kita juga akan bekerja keras seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dan untuk koki-koki kita yang baru, selamat bekerja bagi kalian," ucap pemilik Akimichi Restaurant saat ia mengumpulkan semua koki yang bekerja di restorannya.

Akimichi Restaurant merupakan salah satu restoran yang sangat disukai di Konohagakure. Bukan hanya hidangan utamanya yang lezat, pencuci mulut di sana juga sangat terkenal. _Patissier_ yang mereka kerjakan adalah _patissier_ yang sudah disaring dengan sangat ketat.

Hyuuga Hinata merupakan salah satu _patissier_ yang beruntung itu. Dia berhasil menjadi pegawai tetap di restoran terkenal ini. "Baik, semangat Hinata!" ucapnya pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini, semua impiannya dimulai. Impiannya untuk menjadi _patissier_ yang handal dan terkenal. Dan suatu saat nanti ia akan membuka toko kuenya sendiri tanpa bantuan ayahnya. Itulah cita-citanya.

Di umurnya yang ke-21 tahun ini, Hinata bisa tersenyum dan menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia berkat seorang perempuan yang ia temui di Sunagakure. Persis seperti yang perempuan itu katakan, _"Jika kita menginginkan sesuatu pasti ada sesuatu yang kita korbankan."_ Dan menurut Hinata, pengorbanan yang sudah dilakukannya sepadan dengan apa yang sudah didapatkannya sekarang.

.

 _ **_Flashback_**_

.

Berbeda dengan Konohagakure yang bersuhu sejuk, suhu Sunagakure sangatlah panas. Negara dua musim ini memang sangat terkenal dengan iklimnya yang selalu panas sepanjang tahun.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk bandara, Hinata menyeka keringatnya lagi sambil menarik kopernya. Suasana hatinya sedang gundah. Dan ini semua karena ayahnya yang memang selalu mengekangnya itu.

 _"Memang apa yang akan kau dapatkan jika menjadi_ patissier _?! Lebih bagus kalau kau mengambil manajemen bisnis saja seperti kakakmu, Hinata!"_

Oh, Hinata bahkan masih ingat perkataan ayahnya itu. Ayahnya tidak suka dengan impiannya untuk menjadi _patissier_ , padahal dia sangat suka membuat kue. Memang pekerjaan itu keliatan tidak sebanding dengan nama Hyuuga yang ia sandang.

Dan masalah itu bertambah buruk saat Hinata tidak menyetujui perintah ayahnya.

 _"Baik, kau boleh kuliah di akademi masak pilihanmu itu. Tapi dengan syarat kau harus bertunangan dengan anak teman ayah. Dengan begitu, hidupmu akan tentram, Hinata."_

Dan itulah sebab Hinata berada di Sunagakure sekarang. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kepada ayahnya, dia pergi dari rumah. Dan di negara ini, Hinata berharap bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya. Dia ingin menceritakan semua ini kepada kakaknya agar kakaknya itu mendukung pilihannya.

Tapi belum selesai masalahnya dengan ayahnya. Sekarang Hinata dihadapkan pada masalah lain. Dia tidak tahu cara untuk sampai ke apartemen kakaknya. Dia tahu alamatnya tapi dia tidak tahu cara pergi ke sana. Dan parahnya tidak ada taksi yang berhasil ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya.

Gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu menghela napas panjang dan kembali menyeka keringatnya. "Seharusnya aku menghubungi kak Neji, tapi kalau aku menghubunginya, dia akan melapor ke ayah," gumam Hinata.

"Oh, sial! Memangnya ada yang salah dengan caraku berjalan?! Sutradara sialan!"

Suara itu memancing minat Hinata. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat seorang gadis sedang berdecak sambil berkacak pinggang. Mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

Dalam hati Hinata berharap kalau gadis itu tidak menganggap kehadirannya karena Hinata benar-benar gugup jika harus berbicara dengan orang asing. Tapi, sepertinya keinginan Hinata itu tidak terwujud.

"Hei, Nona. Kau sendirian?"

Rasanya Hinata tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu tapi Hinata dapat merasakan kalau orang itu masih berdiri di sampingnya. Akhirnya dengan gugup Hinata menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

Hal pertama yang dapat Hinata tangkap adalah kecantikan orang di hadapannya ini. Dia sangat cantik dan tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Hinata. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda sebahu itu sedikit tertiup angin ditambah dengan mata hijaunya yang bersinar.

"A-ah, i-iya," sahut Hinata akhirnya.

Gadis di hadapan Hinata itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Ah, kau baru pertama kali kemari ya? Kau pasti bingung mencari taksi, kan?"

Hinata sedikit terkesiap saat gadis asing ini berhasil menebak keadaan dirinya. "I-iya."

"Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar ke tempat tujuanmu? Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan taksi di Sunagakure," ucap gadis itu tersenyum.

"E-eh?"

"Oh iya, namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Namamu siapa?"

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu. "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata," sahutnya.

Apa ini khayalan Hinata saja atau memang gadis ini terlihat sedikit kaget begitu mendengar namanya. "Hyuuga?! Hyuuga yang itu?" tanya Sakura.

Setelah beberapa saat barulah Hinata sadar apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu. Tentu saja ini mengenai Hyuuga. Ya, keluarga konglomerat yang memang terkenal sangat kaya dan memiliki banyak perusahaan. Kakaknya sendiri bahkan beberapa tahun ini sudah mulai menangani perusahaan yang akan dimilikinya itu suatu saat nanti.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil untuk menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Selama ini, Hinata memang tidak terlalu berbangga menjadi bagian dari Hyuuga karena dia selalu terkekang dengan marga tersebut.

"Wah, hebat, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang hebat sepertimu," ucap gadis berambut merah muda itu lagi. "Oh, kau ingin pergi ke mana?"

Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit ragu dengan Sakura. Apa Sakura ini benar-benar orang yang baik? Apa dirinya bisa mempercayai orang asing ini?

Melihat keragu-raguan di mata Hinata, Sakura tersenyum lebih lebar. "Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku ini orang baik. Lagipula, aku ingin membantumu karena aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

Pernyataan Sakura itu membuat alis Hinata terangkat. "Berterima kasih untuk apa?"

Sakura tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Berterima kasih untuk sikapmu yang alami. Berkat gayamu keluar dari pintu bandara, akhirnya aku tahu gaya seperti apa yang harus aku perankan."

Bahkan setelah Sakura berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu, Hinata masih belum mengerti duduk permasalahannya. "Gaya? Peran?"

Sakura berdehem sekali. "Jadi begini, aku ini adalah aktris teater yang baru bekerja di Queen Anne Troupe. Kemarin aku dimarahi abis-abisan oleh sutradaraku. Aku mendapat peran sebagai anak desa yang baru sampai di kota. Tapi dia bilang 'Ya ampun, Sakura. Kau harus terlihat lebih polos, lebih jujur dan lebih suci! Besok coba kau pergi ke bandara dan lihat cara orang berjalan di sana!'. Lalu saat aku melihatmu, barulah aku mengerti maksud sutradaraku itu."

Penjelasan Sakura itu membuat Hinata takjub. Gadis di hadapannya ini bekerja keras dengan impiannya dan dia terlihat begitu bersinar saat menceritakan mengenai pekerjaannya itu. Detik itu juga Hinata percaya kalau Sakura adalah orang baik yang dapat dipercaya. "Jadi, a-aku ingin pergi ke alamat ini. Ini tempat tinggal kakakku."

Sakura melihat alamat yang tertulis di sebuah kertas itu. "Ah, kita bisa pergi ke sana dengan kereta bawah tanah. Bagaimana kalau kuantar?"

Hinata benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan orang yang mau berbaik hati mengantarnya karena Hinata tidak ingin tersesat di negara asing ini. "Ke-kenapa di sini tidak ada taksi?" tanya Hinata saat mereka menuruni tangga menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

"Haha ... negara ini memang seperti itu. Tidak ada taksi, yang ada hanya angkutan umum masal seperti bus atau kereta api. Aneh, kan?" terang Sakura.

Hinata hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Sepertinya negara Sunagakure dengan Konohagakure sangatlah berbeda. Setelah membeli tiket, akhirnya Hinata dan Sakura sudah berada di dalam kereta dan siap berangkat menuju tujuan mereka.

Di tengah deru mesin kereta, Hinata dapat melihat gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Gadis itu sibuk dengan sebuah novel yang sedang dibacanya. Ah, sepertinya dia bosan karena dia menutup novelnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya kembali.

"Hei, aku heran sekali denganmu, Hinata," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi kakakmu untuk menjemputmu? Sesibuk-sibuknya dia, dia pasti tidak akan keberatan menjemput adiknya, kan?"

Hinata sedikit tekejut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Dia yakin kakaknya pasti mau menjemputnya tapi dia tidak mau menghubungi kakaknya karena dia sedang kabur dari rumah. Kalau dia menghubungi kakaknya tadi, pasti kakaknya akan segera menghubungi ayahnya dan Hinata yakin dirinya pasti sudah diseret oleh anak buah ayahnya kembali ke Konoha bahkan sebelum dirinya sampai di apartemen kakaknya. Tapi menjelaskan hal seperti itu kepada orang asing sepertinya terlalu berlebihan, kan?

"A-ah ... i-itu ... aku ingin memberinya kejutan," sahut Hinata akhirnya.

"Haha ... jadi seperti itu."

Percakapan itu berakhir begitu saja. Mungkin Sakura merasakan ketidaknyamanan Hinata ketika membicarakan hal tersebut. Mata kelabu Hinata dapat melihat Sakura yang kembali membaca novelnya dan membiarkan suara mesin kereta menjadi teman mereka.

Mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di tujuan. Setelah pintu kereta terbuka, Hinata mengikuti langkah Sakura sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan gedung-gedung apartemen.

"Kau tahu, tempat ini hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang kaya saja. Hari ini aku beruntung sekali bisa bertemu dengan adik dari salah satu pemilik apartemen di sini," ujar Sakura.

Hinata tersipu malu mendengarnya. Ah, dia benar-benar tidak suka jika seseorang berbicara mengenai kekayaan keluarganya. "Maaf, tadi kau mengatakan kalau pekerjaanmu itu aktris teater?" tanya Hinata berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Benar!" sahut gadis itu semangat. Lagi-lagi Sakura terlihat bersinar di mata Hinata. "Itu adalah impianku. Dan sekarang aku akan berusaha agar bisa menjadi aktris yang hebat."

"Kau beruntung sekali, Kak Sakura," balas Hinata.

"Haha ... kau memanggilku seperti itu? Sepertinya aku memang terlihat tua ya?"

"E-eh? Bu-bukan seperti. Kau itu sangat cantik. Ha-hanya saja sepertinya tidak sopan kalau aku hanya memanggil namamu saja," ujar Hinata dengan sedikit gelagapan.

Sakura tertawa lagi, "Iya, iya, kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau memiliki impian?"

Kali ini, Hinata menoleh dengan agak cepat ke arah Sakura. "Aku ingin menjadi _patissier_ dan membuka toko kueku sendiri. Sejak kecil, aku suka sekali membuat kue."

"Benarkah? Nanti kalau kau sudah punya toko kue sendiri, beri aku diskon setiap berbelanja di sana ya," canda Sakura.

Hinata ikut tertawa melihat wajah Sakura. Hinata sangat senang ketika membicarakan tentang impiannya. Karena itu adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar diinginkannya. Dan dia sangat ingin bisa seperti Sakura. Sakura yang begitu bersinar seperti sekarang demi impiannya.

"Kak Sakura, sepertinya kau mendapatkan impianmu dengan mudah ya?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa terlihat seperti itu? Aku juga perlu bekerja keras, Hinata," sahut Sakura dan menjeda ucapannya. "Dan aku juga mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan impianku," lanjutnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa tidak enak saat melihat ekspresi yang penuh penyeselan di wajah Sakura. Sepertinya Hinata memberikan pertanyaan yang salah. Tapi dalam hatinya, Hinata ingin sekali tahu pengorbanan apa yang dilakukan Sakura untuk mendapatkan impiannya.

"Jika kita menginginkan sesuatu pasti ada sesuatu yang kita korbankan." Nada Sakura terasa sendu ketika mengucapkannya. "Ah, tapi tidak semuanya seperti itu, kan? Aku yakin kalau kau pasti tidak sepertiku, Hinata," tambahnya. Jelas sekali di mata Hinata kalau Sakura sedang menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Pengorbanan ya? Apa Hinata harus melakukan pengorbanan juga? Mengorbankan dirinya dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya demi impiannya? Haruskah ia melakukan itu?

"Hei, kita sudah sampai. Wah, lihat. Gedung ini tinggi sekali!" pekik Sakura. Di hadapan mereka ada sebuah gedung apartemen dengan pintu lobinya yang terbuat dari kaca.

Selama seperkian detik Hinata hanya terdiam. Mata kelabunya dapat melihat siluet kakaknya muncul di lobi. Begitu tatapan mereka bertemu, mata kakak sulungnya itu membesar penuh kecemasan tapi dengan cepat tenang kembali.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya," ucapan Sakura berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari kakaknya sementara.

"A-ah, terima kasih, Kak," sahutnya sedikit membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih. "Lain kali, aku akan menonton dramamu," tambahnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan menjauh. Baru beberapa langkah, Sakura membalik badan dan melambaikan tangannya lagi. Hinata membalasnya sampai Sakura kembali berbalik.

Saat itu, Hinata tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memberontak. _Lihat! Apa kau tidak mau seperti dia?! Dia bersinar! Bukannya menyedihkan sepertimu!_

"Hinata!" teguran kakaknya membuat Hinata kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Kau itu!" Sepertinya kakaknya sangat marah sekarang. Tapi setelah beberapa detik, wajahnya yang tegas mulai melunak. "Sudah, yang penting sekarang kau ada bersamaku."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu kau bisa kuandalkan."

"Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa antara kau dengan ayah. Tapi tenang saja, aku ada di pihakmu, Hinata."

"A-ahh, tidak usah. Saat aku melihatmu, aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Kak," balas Hinata. Setengah ucapannya memang benar tapi setengahnya lagi hanya untuk menyenangkan hati kakaknya. Karena sebenarnya penyebab dia sudah bisa menentukan pilihannya adalah karena gadis berambut sewarna bunga sakura yang baru ia temui tadi.

Neji tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Oh, siapa perempuan yang bersamamu tadi?"

"Ah, dia yang mengantarku ke sini. Aku tidak mau meneleponmu karena aku takut kau akan menghubungi ayah," jelas Hinata.

Senyuman Neji menghilang, "Kau akan tetap kulaporkan ke ayah, Hinata. Sekarang kau diam dulu di sini."

Belum sempat Hinata menanyakan sebabnya, kakaknya itu sudah pergi dan menyusul Sakura. Dari jauh, Hinata dapat melihat mereka berbicara sebentar kemudian Neji membungkuk seakan mengucapkan terima kasih sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Dan Neji kembali ke arahnya.

"Sudah, sekarang kau ikut denganku," titah Neji sambil mengambil alih koper Hinata

"Tapi—"

"Aa," gumam Neji memotong ucapan Hinata. "Aku tidak akan meminta ayah untuk menyeretmu pulang. Satu minggu cukup, kan?"

Hinata tersenyum kemudian mengangguk dan mengikuti Neji ke dalam. Satu minggu tanpa perlu mendengar perintah ayahnya sudah sangat cukup bagi Hinata. Lagipula, Hinata juga sudah menentukan pilihannya sekarang. Demi cita-citanya, Hinata akan melakukan apapun dan akan mengikuti semua perintah ayahnya asalkan ia bisa menjadi _patissier_.

.

 _ **_End of Flashback_**_

.

Dan berkat keputusannya tiga tahun yang lalu itu, sekarang Hinata bisa berdiri di belakang meja dapur dengan telur, tepung dan susu sebagai temannya. Di saat ia bersama teman-temannya itu, entah kenapa satu hari terasa berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Seperti sekarang ini, restoran tempatnya bekerja sudah tutup sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini," ucap pemilik restoran kemudian mempersilahkan semua pegawainya untuk berganti pakaian dan pulang.

Hinata yang sudah mengenakan bajunya yang semula ia gunakan saat berangkat kerja mulai meninggalkan Akimichi Restaurant. Saat itu jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat 45 menit.

Untuk ukuran sebuah restoran, Akimichi Restaurant memang memiliki tempat yang strategis. Tempatnya sangat dekat dengan stasiun kereta api bawah tanah. Dan berkat itulah, Hinata tidak perlu repot-repot mencari taksi atau membawa kendaraan sendiri.

Tapi sayangnya rencana menggunakan kereta malam itu sepertinya harus ditunda karena mata kelabu Hinata menangkap sebuah mobil hitam yang sangat dikenalnya. Saat sang pemilik keluar dan memberi isyarat untuk dirinya, Hinata hanya bisa berjalan pasrah dan memasuki mobil tersebut.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?" tanya sang pemilik mobil sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Pertanyaan itu bernada datar seakan-akan diucapkan sebagai sesuatu yang memang harus diucapkan.

"Me-menyenangkan," sahut Hinata. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, Sasuke?"

"Hn, biasa saja," sahut lawan bicara Hinata yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan setelahnya hanya keheningan dan suara deru mesin mobil yang menemani mereka. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke memang sama-sama bukanlah orang yang pintar berbicara. Mereka lebih suka mendengarkan daripada berbicara. Tapi bagi Hinata, hal ini sedikit aneh. Pasalnya laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya ini berprofesi sebagai pengacara. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang begitu irit bicara ini dapat membela kliennya di depan pengadilan?

Ah, tapi itu urusannya dan bukan urusan Hinata. Sama dengan kenyataan kalau mereka adalah tunangan, itu adalah urusan orang tua mereka dan Hinata tidak peduli. Baginya yang terpenting sekarang adalah impiannya, masalah yang lain dipikirkan belakangan saja. Ya, Hinata ingin berpikir seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya Hinata juga memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Apakah mereka akan terus seperti ini?

"Ibuku ingin mengundangmu makan malam. Kau bisa datang sabtu malam, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata menoleh sejenak ke arah laki-laki yang sedang mengemudi itu. Tidak ada perubahan dalam ekspresinya dan pandangannya juga tetap menatap ke arah depan. "Iya, aku bisa."

"Baik, aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh," balas pria berumur 27 tahun itu.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk dan bergumam, "Hm."

Iya, beginilah hubungan mereka selama tiga tahun ini. Tiga tahun sudah mereka bertunangan tapi tidak ada peningkatan dalam hubungan mereka. Sejak awal, pertunangan ini bukanlah keingininan mereka, ini adalah keinginan orang tua mereka. Hinata tidak tahu apa alasan Sasuke menerima pertunangan ini tapi Sasuke tahu apa alasan Hinata menerima pertunangan ini.

Dalam keheningan seperti ini, pikiran Hinata melayang ke mana-mana. Dia jadi ingat mengenai pesta pertunangan mereka tiga tahun yang lalu. Pestanya begitu mewah dan indah tapi sangat berkebalikan dengan suasana hatinya saat itu.

.

 _ **_Flashback_**_

.

Tepat sebulan setelah Hinata lulus SMA, ayahnya segera menunangkannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kedua keluarga itu terlihat bahagia saat Hinata dan Sasuke saling menukar cincin pertunangan. Hinata dan Sasuke terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama berpacaran padahal mereka baru saja bertemu sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyapa beberapa tamu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mengundang sebagian teman-temannya, Hinata lebih memilih tidak mengundang teman-temannya.

"Hinata, kau cantik sekali hari ini. Sasuke pasti senang sekali melihat tunangannya," ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya.

"Bibi juga sangat cantik," balas Hinata.

"Wah, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Kau bisa memanggilku ibu, Hinata. Lagipula, sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi keluarga, kan?" Mikoto tersenyum ramah memandang calon menantunya itu.

"Baik, I-ibu." Hati Hinata bergetar saat mengucapkan perkataan itu. Hinata tidak pernah memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan ibu. Ibu Hinata meninggal saat melahirkan adiknya, saat itu Hinata baru berumur satu tahun dan belum bisa berbicara.

Mikoto baru ingin berbicara lagi tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang laki-laki yang mendatangi mereka. "Ah, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kan? Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Salam kenal, calon adik ipar."

Hinata tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Itachi. Sepertinya Itachi lebih ramah daripada Sasuke. "Salam kenal, Kak Itachi."

Pria itu sedikit meringis. "Rasanya sedikit tidak adil kalau kau memanggil Sasuke dengan namanya. Padahal aku dan dia hanya berbeda tiga tahun."

Mikoto menyikut perut anak sulungnya itu. "Itu wajar, Itachi. Sudah, kau pergi sana, jangan ganggu Hinata."

Itachi mengedikkan bahunya. "Sepertinya aku diusir," gumamnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh.

Akhirnya Mikoto dapat berdua saja dengan Hinata. Sudah lama ia ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Hinata. Ia ingin tahu segalanya tentang Hinata. Sama seperti Hinata yang merindukan sosok ibu, Mikoto juga sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan. Dan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Mikoto tahu kalau dirinya sangat menyukai Hinata. Gadis itu anggun dan lembut ditambah parasnya juga sangat cantik.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau—"

"Maaf, bisa saya membawa Hinata pergi sebentar?"

Ada rasa lega yang sangat terlihat di wajah Hinata saat pria di hadapannya ini menoleh ke arahnya. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya meringis sambil tertawa kecil. "Ya ampun, sepertinya aku harus bersabar agar bisa berbicara dengan calon menantuku ya," ujarnya kemudian pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata dengan pria tersebut.

"Ka-kakak sudah tidak marah lagi?"

Neji menghela napas dan menarik Hinata sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan. Merasa percakapan mereka tidak akan didengarkan oleh siapapun, Neji pun mulai berbicara. "Aku masih marah, Hinata."

"Maaf, Kak. Seharusnya aku membicarakan hal ini denganmu. Tapi—"

"Jadi, ini alasanmu pergi ke Suna beberapa waktu yang lalu? Dan kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya denganku?" Neji berbicara sambil memandang adiknya itu. "Aku kenal dengan keluarga Uchiha. Iya, mereka baik. Tapi aku tidak ingin adikku bertunangan dengan pria yang bahkan belum dikenalnya dengan baik."

Bahkan Hinata sendiri juga tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. Dia tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin menolak perintah ayahnya dan ia selalu ingin membuat ayahnya bahagia. Ini juga demi impiannya.

"Kalau kau memang punya masalah seberat ini, kau harus menceritakannya padaku, Hinata! Aku bisa berbicara dengan ayah dan—"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar, Kakak," potong Hinata cepat. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar saat melihat luapan emosi di wajah kakaknya itu. "A-aku selalu merepotkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau bermusuhan dengan ayah karena aku. Aku juga ingin bisa memutuskan jalanku sendiri. Tolong percaya padaku kali ini, Kak. Keputusan yang kuambil ini tidak akan membuatku menyesal. Aku berjanji."

Ah, apa ia sudah berkata dengan benar? Apakah dia terlihat meyakinkan? Apakah Neji akan percaya padanya? Padahal dirinya sendiri tidak yakin dengan semua perkataannya itu.

Selama beberapa saat, Neji hanya terdiam dan memandang wajah adiknya. "Baiklah, aku menyerah," ucap Neji dan membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Tapi lain kali, jika kau ada masalah, kau harus membicarakannya denganku, Hinata."

Hinata tahu ini bukanlah permintaan melainkan sebuah perintah. Dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk guna menanggapi perkataan Neji tersebut.

"Hei, kalian curang sekali."

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dan Neji. Di hadapan mereka berdiri Hanabi sambil cemberut. "Ajak aku juga," tambah gadis itu dan berlari ke arah mereka. Gadis yang lebih muda setahun dari Hinata itu ikut memeluk Hinata.

"Bukan hanya kak Neji yang berada di sampingmu. Tapi, aku juga akan selalu mendukungmu." Hanabi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku sayang sekali dengan kalian berdua."

"Terima kasih, Hanabi," balas Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Hanabi menghentikan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata. "Cinta itu hal yang aneh, Kak."

"Hm?"

"Cinta itu bisa muncul karena terbiasa. Sama dengan cintaku kepada kak Hinata dan kak Neji. Perasaan itu muncul karena aku selalu bersama dengan kalian. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan adiknya itu. Neji juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu berdehem sekali kemudian berbicara kembali. "Maksudku itu ... mungkin sekarang kak Hinata dan kak Sasuke saling tidak mencintai. Tapi, aku yakin suatu saat nanti perasaan itu akan muncul dengan sendirinya karena mulai sekarang kalian akan terus bersama. Jadi, kakak jangan murung lagi ya?"

.

 _ **_End of Flashback_**_

.

 _Cinta itu bisa muncul karena terbiasa._

Selama tiga tahun ini, Hinata berpegang teguh pada kalimat itu. Berharap suatu saat nanti dirinya bisa mencintai Sasuke. Dan sekarang pun Hinata masih belum berhenti berharap.

Hanya sedikit yang Hinata tahu mengenai Sasuke. Pria ini sangat tertutup mengenai dirinya. "Sasuke," panggil Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Hn?" tanggap Sasuke sambil menginjak rem karena lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah.

"A-aku ingin kita lebih saling mengenal lagi. Aku i-ingin kita tidak menjalani pertunangan ini karena paksaan. Aku ingin kau lebih terbuka terhadapku. Dan ... aku ingin bisa mencin-cintaimu, Sasuke."

Saking gugupnya, Hinata bahkan dapat merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. Selama tiga tahun ini, tidak ada yang berubah dari hubungan mereka. Dan malam ini, Hinata ingin hubungan mereka sedikit berubah. Hinata tidak ingin terus menolak kehadiran Sasuke. Dia ingin mulai menerima kehadiran laki-laki itu. Dan Hinata berharap laki-laki itu juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap dirinya.

Detik-detik setelah Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu terasa sangat lama. Gadis itu tidak berani melihat reaksi Sasuke. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa menunduk sambil meremas roknya. Saat merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang memegang pundaknya, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

DEG!

Jantung Hinata berdegup semakin kencang saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Apakah itu ekspresi yang menunjukkan kelegaan? Kenapa laki-laki itu menampilkan wajah seperti itu?

Sasuke tiba-tiba melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hinata. "Aku selalu berpikir kalau kau membenciku, Hinata," ujar laki-laki tersebut dan menangkup wajah Hinata.

"Dan mendengar semua kalimat itu dari bibirmu membuatku senang." Kali ini, Sasuke dengan berani mencium pipi Hinata.

Hinata tanpa sadar menundukkan wajahnya saat dirinya merasakan rasa hangat di pipinya. "Sa-Sasu—"

"Sst. Diamlah. Jangan bergerak dan terima saja, Hinata," ucap Sasuke dan secara perlahan pria itu menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka.

Hinata hanya terdiam dengan mata membulat saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan kedua tangan Hinata meremas roknya semakin keras. Tubuhnya begitu gelisah saat Sasuke memperpanjang ciuman mereka.

Saat keduanya mendengar klakson mobil dari arah belakang, Sasuke segera menjauhkan tubuhnya. Dengan cepat, ia menjalankan mobilnya dan kemudian menepikannya di pinggir jalan.

Hinata masih berusaha mengendalikan debar jantungnya. "Ta-tadi itu apa?"

Pria di samping Hinata itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ekspresi lega itu masih terpampang di wajah Sasuke. Kedua tangan pria itu meraih kedua tangan Hinata. "Kita mulai semuanya dari awal, Hinata. Aku juga ingin bisa mencintaimu sebagai Hinata dan bukan sebagai anak dari ayahmu."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Jika dirinya tahu kalau semua ini akan berjalan semudah ini, seharusnya Hinata mengutarakan maksudnya sejak dulu. Mungkin Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Sama-sama takut kalau pasangannya tidak menginginkan kehadiran diri mereka.

"Terima kasih," sahut Hinata. Senyuman Hinata semakin melebar saat Sasuke membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

Mulai hari ini, mereka berdua akan membuka hati masing-masing dan mencoba mengerti satu sama lain. Mungkin saja perkataan Hanabi akan terwujud suatu saat nanti. Hinata benar-benar sudah tidak sabar menanti datangnya hari dimana dirinya dan Sasuke bisa saling mencintai satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 -END-**

 _ **Author's Note: Hoho... Apa ini? Apa ini? Apa ini? Sulit sekali membuat adegan untuk Hinata dan Sasuke Habis mereka sama-sama pendiem, tapi semoga saja hasilnya gak terlalu mengecewakan ya? Hehe... Oh! Soal umur! Iya, Hinata dan Sasuke itu berbeda 6 tahun hehe..**_

 _ **Oiya, makasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. Khususnya untuk:**_ dylanNHL, hyugaanamikaze18, Blu Kira, Senfai295, Poo, Otak Manusia, Shuu-kun, Cicin, Otak kacang, qpiwjhdjhgg, sabrina. a. nisa, divXI, Bumblebee, oooooo, Ruin's Crimson, sato mao, clareon, Ade854, riskadwinurfajriati15, SaSaSarada-chan, ayudiadinda. dewi, JojoAyuni, Ikha Hime, Hyuuga Ryumi, onyx dark blue, alex, tsukikohimechan, Lily, dewazz, Kuchan, Haru, Haruka Hime-chan, Zoccshan, Desta Soo, CherryOfDarkness. _ **Terima kasih untuk reviewnya :D Love you all~~ Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya :D**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yang udah baca chapter ini :) Jangan lupa buat ninggalin komentar-komentar kalian di kotak review yaa... Saya tunggu ^.^**_


	6. Chapter 5: Sakura's Present

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** _-sensei_

 _No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic_

.

 **This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

 **[** Tangled Ring, **Chapter 5:** Sakura's Present **]**

— _Warning: AU & typo(s)—_

.

.

.

Alunan musik mengalun lembut di ruangan yang dindingnya ditempeli kaca tersebut. Hanya ada satu orang di sana. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya yang digelung, gadis itu sedang menari balet mengikuti musik dari kaset yang ia putar.

Saat melihat gerakannya kurang bagus, ia akan mengulangi gerakannya lagi dan menyetel ulang musik pengiringnya. Terkadang erangan frustasi terdengar dari mulutnya. Sudah sejak siang ia melatih gerakan tarian ini tapi masih saja tidak terlihat bagus. Semenjak pertunjukkannya berakhir seminggu yang lalu, Sakura sadar kalau ia tidak terlalu fokus dalam pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini. Padahal seleksi pemain untuk pertunjukkan _Swan Lake_ tinggal sebentar lagi dan ia sangat ingin menjadi pemain dalam pentas tari balet tersebut.

Setelah menyetel ulang kasetnya, Sakura kembali ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Ia menarik napas perlahan sembari memejamkan matanya dan mulai menyiapkan kedua tangannya untuk bergerak.

"Baik, sekarang harus sempurna," perintahnya pada dirinya sendiri. Baru saja Sakura akan melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba musik di ruangan itu berhenti.

Kepala gadis itu segera berputar ke tempat pemutar kasetnya. "Ino! Kenapa kau mematikannya?! Apa kau tidak melihat kalau sekarang aku sedang berlatih?!" geram Sakura dengan nada kesal yang sangat kentara.

Gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri dan mendekati sahabatnya. "Memangnya mau sampai kapan kau berada di studio, Sakura?"

"Sebentar lagi!" sahut Sakura ketus dan berjalan ke arah pemutar kasetnya.

Ino memutar bola matanya melihat sikap Sakura. Ada apa lagi dengan gadis Haruno ini?

"Halo, Ratu Drama. Apa sekarang kau tidak bisa membaca jam, hah? Perlu belajar ke taman kanak-kanak lagi?" gurau Ino.

Sakura yang baru saja ingin memutar kembali kasetnya menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke arah Ino. "Tentu aku bisa! Sekarang baru jam enam, kan? Lagipula, aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Satu lagi, Ino. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

Ino hanya berdecak menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Bisa dibilang, Ino sudah bersahabat dengan Sakura selama sembilan tahun sehingga ia bisa tahu bagaimana tingkah Sakura kalau gadis itu sedang memiliki masalah. "Berhenti bertingkah konyol, Sakura. Sekarang kita pulang," Ino menarik paksa Sakura hingga mereka keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang berada di tempat mereka bekerja.

"Ino, tunggu!" pekik Sakura.

"Dengar, Sakura. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam. Kalau bukan karena telepon dari satpam, aku tidak akan mau menjemputmu seperti ini. Sekarang, ikut aku dan ceritakan masalahmu."

"Eh?"

Salah satu alis Ino berkedut saat melihat reaksi sahabatnya. Apa hanya tanggapan seperti itu yang ia dapatkan setelah berbicara panjang lebar?

"Jam se-sembilan?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak sadar akan hal itu?

Ino mengangguk mantap. "Jadi, kau ada masalah apa sekarang?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sejenak. "Masalah? Maksudmu mengenai seleksi pentas _Swan Lake_?" tanya Sakura balik.

Gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu mendesah pelan. "Aku bertanya mengenai masalah yang membuatmu tidak fokus seperti sekarang ini, Sakura. Biasanya kau selalu fokus dengan pekerjaanmu, kecuali jika kau ada masalah."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar semua penuturan Ino. Gadis itu segera memeluk Ino. "Kau benar-benar sahabatku, Ino."

Ino juga balas memeluk Sakura. "Jadi kau benar-benar sedang ada masalah?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin tidak bisa dibilang masalah. Beban, mungkin?"

"Kita bicarakan ini sambil makan malam, bagaimana?" saran Ino akhirnya dan kemudian langsung disetujui oleh Sakura.

Benar, ada satu hal yang membuat Sakura tidak fokus akhir-akhir ini. Hal yang terjadi tepat setelah pertunjukkan dramanya seminggu yang lalu. Peristiwa itu terus membayanginya bahkan di saat ia akan tidur dan membayanginya kembali ketika ia bangun keesokannya. Mungkin berbicara dengan Ino akan membuat pikirannya lebih tenang.

* * *

o0o

* * *

Sakura agak kesal dengan wajah Ino saat ini. Gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di hadapannya itu hanya diam saja dengan wajah seperti orang bodoh. Oh, ayolah. Sakura menceritakan semua beban pikirannya bukan hanya untuk mendapatkan tanggapan seperti ini.

Keinginan Sakura untuk berbicara terpaksa terhenti karena seorang pelayan restoran datang membawakan pesanan mereka. "Silahkan dinikmati," ucap sang pelayan dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Melihat Ino yang masih setia dengan wajah bodohnya, akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan memilih memulai makan malamnya.

"Sakura, berhenti."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melirik Ino dengan wajah lelah. "Ada apa? Kau sudah selesai melamun?"

Ino mendesah. "Kita harus membicarakan hal ini dengan serius. Memangnya kau tidak sadar apa arti semua ini, hah?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sambil meletakkan garpu dan sendok yang sudah ia ambil tadi. "Arti apa maksudmu?"

"Pria Hyuuga itu ... ah, maksudku Neji. Dia itu melamarmu, Sakura. Apa kau tidak sadar? Dan hebatnya kau malah bersikap santai seperti ini?!" pekik Ino tanpa sadar.

Sakura menghembuskan napas pelan. Akhirnya mereka kembali lagi ke pokok permasalahan. "Bukannya melamar terdengar sangat berlebihan? Kurasa ... yah, kurasa dia hanya menyukaiku sama seperti rasa suka dari penggemar-penggemarku yang lain."

"Hm?"

Sakura memutar-mutar matanya seakan sedang mencari kosakata yang ingin ia katakan. "Sejenis dengan cinta monyet, mungkin?"

Alis Ino berkedut mendengarnya. "Monyet? Jadi, selama ini aku berteman dengan monyet?"

"Ino, kumohon jangan bercanda," sela Sakura.

"Jadi, intinya mungkin seperti ini. Kau hanya menganggap Neji sebagai teman dan menurutmu Neji juga berpikiran seperti itu tentangmu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia melamarmu ... ah, maksudku ia mengatakan menyukaimu. Nah, sekarang masalahnya apa?" tanya Ino mengakhiri kesimpulannya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Itulah masalahnya, Ino. Memangnya apa lagi, hah?"

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Oh, yang tadi itu hanya pembuka saja. Tapi belum ada masalahnya, kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Setelah pembuka, baru ada konflik dan diikuti penyelesaian. Nah, ceritamu barusan hanya sampai cerita pembuka saja, Sakura," terang Ino. Melihat Sakura yang hanya terdiam, Ino melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Jadi ... masalahmu adalah mengenai jawaban dari pernyataan Neji, kan?"

Sakura akhirnya mengangguk setelah memahami semua perkataan Ino. "Yaa ... kurasa begitu."

Ino tersenyum kembali. "Nah, setelah masalah, maka akan muncul penyelesaian. Terdengar mudah kan? Kau hanya perlu bertemu dengan Neji dan mengatakan semua perasaanmu padanya."

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu. Tapi sulit melakukannya, Ino. Aku ... aku tidak tega. Neji itu sangat baik padaku. Aku takut kalau aku menolaknya, dia tidak mau berteman denganku lagi," desah Sakura frustasi.

Melihat Sakura yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Ino memilih meminum jusnya sedikit. "Aku punya saran untukmu, Sakura."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Hubungan yang baik adalah hubungan yang tidak didasarkan atas rasa kasihan. Kalau kau terus menggantung perasaan Neji, bukan hanya dirimu yang tersiksa, aku yakin Neji juga tersiksa. Jadi, cara paling mudah untuk menghilangkan beban pikiranmu ini adalah dengan mengatakan perasaanmu pada Neji," nasihat Ino panjang lebar.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya menghelas napas dan tersenyum kecil. "Mendengar saran darimu membuat tekadku semakin bulat. Terima kasih, Ino. Tapi ... aku kasihan juga dengan Neji."

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Sudah kubilang kan tadi? Hubungan yang didasari—"

"Iya, iya," potong Sakura. "Jadi, berhubung pembicaraan serius kita sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau kita makan?"

"Tentu."

* * *

o0o

* * *

Malam itu, Sakura sampai di apartemennya dalam keadaan lelah. Tubuh dan batinnya benar-benar lelah. Memikirkan audisi pertunjukkan _Swan Lake_ ditambah dengan masalah Neji sudah menguras energi yang Sakura miliki. Mandi air hangat mungkin akan membuatnya segar kembali.

Baru saja Sakura bangun dari posisi rebahannya, ponselnya berbunyi. Dan nama yang tertera di layarnya adalah nama seseorang yang sejak seminggu yang lalu telah menjadi beban pikiran Sakura. "Malam, Neji," sapa Sakura.

"Kau pulang malam lagi?" tanya laki-laki itu di seberang.

Dahi Sakura mengernyit saat mendengar pertanyaan Neji. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Itu kebiasaanmu saat ada pertunjukkan baru, Sakura. Selalu latihan sampai lupa waktu," terang Neji.

Saat mendengar semua penjelasan Neji, Sakura terdiam beberapa detik. _Laki-laki ini sejak kapan mengetahui kebiasaannya? Dan kenapa dia lebih tahu kebiasaannya daripada dirinya sendiri?_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya saat berbagai pertanyaan itu terus menerus terngiang di kepalanya. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu kemudian tertawa kecil dan mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba meneleponku, Neji?"

"Apa kau punya waktu luang? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang atau makan malam. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kan?" tanya Neji panjang lebar. Sakura tertegun saat mendengar Neji yang bisa berbicara sebanyak ini.

"Kau berubah," gumam Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba dan membuat Sakura sedikit gelagapan.

"A-ah, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir hmm ... mungkin hmm...,"

Di seberang sana, Neji menghela napas dan berbicara kembali. "Ini hanya makan siang biasa, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku yang waktu itu, kau bisa memikirkannya lebih lama. Kalau aku tahu kau akan menghindariku seperti ini, mungkin lebih baik aku tidak mengutarakan perasaanku."

"Eh?" ucap Sakura tertegun. Apakah ia secara tidak sadar telah menghindari Neji?

"Sakura? Kau masih di sana?"

Dahi Sakura mengernyit, "Iya, aku masih di sini. Aku sedang berpikir. Sepertinya besok siang aku punya waktu luang," tambahnya.

"Baiklah, aku jemput jam satu di tempat kerjamu."

Pembicaraan itu selesai setelah keduanya mengucapkan selamat malam. Dengan ponsel yang masih berada di tangannya, Sakura menghela napas. Ia kembali teringat dengan kalimat Neji barusan.

 _"Kalau aku tahu kau akan menghindariku seperti ini, mungkin lebih baik aku tidak mengutarakan perasaanku."_

"Arghh!" geram Sakura sambil meremas rambutnya. "Kenapa aku merasa sesak seperti ini?" gumamnya. Bahkan hanya mendengar saja, Sakura tahu kalau Neji juga sedang menderita, sama seperti dirinya. Harus ada yang mengakhiri ini semua. Harus ada yang membuat keputusan. Dan gadis bermarga Haruno itu sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang harus membuat keputusan ini.

* * *

o0o

* * *

"Jadi, kau akan bertemu dengan Neji hari ini?" tanya Ino saat mereka sedang berada di studio.

"Hm," sahut Sakura sambil melakukan pemanasan untuk memulai latihan tari baletnya.

Ino hanya berdiri di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan Sakura. Dia sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih tapi rasanya akan terkesan terlalu ikut campur. Melihat Ino yang gelisah, Sakura tersenyum geli. "Kau kenapa, Ino? Kau ingin bertanya mengenai jawabanku?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghela napas, "Iya, aku penasaran, tapi aku takut kau marah."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Kenapa kau canggung begitu? Kita sudah bersahabat lama. Selain dirimu, memangnya siapa lagi yang aku punya di dunia ini."

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya seakan-akan bersedih ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura. Gadis itu mengusap matanya berpura-pura mengusap air matanya. Dengan gaya yang berlebihan, ia menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu. "Jangan menangis, Sayang. Ada Ino di sini, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Satu alis Sakura berkedut karena perlakuan Ino. "Sepertinya kau jauh lebih cocok dipanggil Ratu Drama, Ino. Tingkahmu berlebihan sekali."

Detik itu juga, Ino melepas pelukannya dan sikapnya kembali seperti biasa. "Kau yang memulainya dengan mengucapkan kalimat penuh majas hiperbola seperti tadi," sahut Ino. Sakura hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan lembali melanjutkan gerakan pemanasannya.

"Jadi, jawabanmu apa?" tanya Ino akhirnya.

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya dan berbalik menatap Ino mantap. "Aku akan menolaknya," sahut Sakura mantap. "Selama ini, aku hanya menganggap Neji sebagai seorang teman. Karena itu aku tidak ingin menyakitinya dan tanpa sadar aku malah menggantung perasaannya. Dia pasti sangat tersiksa, kan, Ino?"

Ino tersenyum teduh, "Benar, dia pasti tersiksa. Tapi apa kau yakin dengan perasaanmu sendiri? Kau yakin hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar. "Aku yakin," sahut Sakura mantap.

Baru saja Ino ingin mengucapkan beberapa kalimat penyemangat, seseorang membuka pintu studio sambil melongokkan kepalanya. "Wah, kebetulan sekali kalian berdua di sini," ucap orang tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, itu, Bos sedang mencari kalian berdua. Ada urusan dengan masalah pekerjaan."

Sakura dan Ino saling memandang kemudian sama-sama menaikkan kedua bahunya. Urusan apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Kepala Queen Anne _Troupe_ itu?

* * *

o0o

* * *

Tepat jam satu siang, Sakura sedang berada di lobi kantornya dengan wajah masam. Berbeda dengan Ino yang berwajah riang sejak pagi. "Sakura, sudah jam satu. Kau pergi saja makan siang dengan Neji. Semua barangmu di kantor biar aku yang urus," ucap Ino riang.

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau terlihat senang sekali, Ino."

Ino tertawa kecil, "Ya ampun, benarkah?" balas gadis itu kemudian pergi ke dalam ruang loker dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu masih terdiam dalam posisinya sambil mengingat perkataan bosnya itu. _"Kalian tahu kalau perusahaan kita membuka cabang di Konohagakure, kan? Jadi aku memindahkan kalian bekerja di sana mulai minggu depan. Kalau bisa kalian sudah berangkat besok malam ke Konoha."_

Sakura ingin membantah perkataan bosnya itu tapi dia tidak bisa karena dia mengerti kenapa bosnya memindahkan dirinya dan Ino ke Konoha. Tentu saja demi memancing penonton di Konoha karena Sakura adalah aktris opera berbakat yang ada di Suna dan Ino adalah penulis naskah yang selalu berada di belakang semua cerita menawan yang Sakura mainkan. Hanya dengan memindahkan mereka berdua saja sudah cukup untuk memancing penonton. Sakura tahu betul mengenai hal itu tapi dia tetap saja merasa kesal. Rasanya begitu berat meninggalkan Sunagakure yang sudah ia tinggalli selama empat tahun ini.

"Sakura," suara itu berhasil membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Saat gadis itu berbalik, mata hijaunya dapat menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut coklat panjang dengan mata kelabu. "Ayo berangkat."

"Hm," Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Neji ke tempat mobil laki-laki itu terparkir.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada yang berbicara. Sakura sedang sibuk memikirkan masalah pekerjaannya. Dan Neji memang jarang membuka percakapan terlebih dulu. Bagi laki-laki bermarga Hyuuga itu, suasananya begitu terasa canggung dan sepertinya semua ini karena kalimat yang ia ucapkan seminggu yang lalu.

Karena saking sibuknya dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura sampai tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai di restoran langganan mereka dan sudah duduk di dalam restoran tersebut dengan Neji yang sudah duduk di hadapannya. "Aku sudah memesankan makananmu yang biasa," ujar Neji.

"A-ah, terima kasih," balas Sakura canggung. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah tidak menghiraukan Neji selama beberapa saat. Gadis itu tanpa sadar meringis karena merasakan suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Sejak tadi kau diam saja. Apa ini karena aku—"

"Bukan, Neji," potong Sakura cepat. Sakura tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Neji dan Sakura sengaja mengubah topik tersebut. "Ini masalah pekerjaanku."

"Hm, jadi ada apa dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Neji.

Dan tanpa sadar, Sakura menceritakan perihal pemindahannya ke Konoha dengan menggebu-gebu kepada Neji. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia juga menambahkan bagaimana kekesalannya saat melihat Ino yang begitu senang dengan kepindahan mereka, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya.

"Hmm," tanggap Neji. Tatkala laki-laki itu ingin membuka mulut, pesanan mereka datang. Setelah pelayan restoran itu pergi, barulah Neji berbicara kembali. "Seharusnya kau juga senang. Karena kau bisa bekerja di negara asalmu, Sakura."

Gadis itu merenggut. "Konoha itu memang rumahku tapi rasanya tidak nyaman. Aku lebih senang berada di sini," sahutnya.

Neji memandang Sakura sejenak, mencoba memikirkan alasan kenapa Sakura bertingkah seperti ini hanya karena kepindahannya. "Apa ini soal orang tuamu?"

"Eh?" mata Sakura melebar. "Sepertinya bu—"

"Atau karena Naruto?" potong Neji cepat. Melihat Sakura yang terdiam dengan mata melebar itu, Neji hanya bisa menghela napas kecil kemudian meminum air putih yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Neji?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Neji kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke hadapan gadis di hadapannya. "Karena sepanjang pengetahuanku hanya dua hal itu yang selalu menghantuimu, Sakura. Kau tidak bisa lepas dari masa lalumu. Kau takut dengan mereka. Kau ingin lari dari mereka."

Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat saat ia mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Neji. Kepalanya menunduk seiring dengan ingatan masa lalunya yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Ia kembali teringat dengan pertengkaran orang tuanya yang membuat keluarganya hancur dan pertengkarannya dengan Naruto yang membuat hidupnya hancur.

Tiba-tiba saja Neji menggenggam tangannya sehingga membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Mata hijau Sakura dapat menangkap wajah penyesalan dari lawan bicaranya. "Neji."

"Tanganmu gemetar, Sakura. Sepertinya ucapanku berlebihan. Maaf," ujar Neji. "Kita hentikan pembicaraan ini sampai di sini, bagaimana? Aku tidak mau makan makanan yang sudah dingin," tambahnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Ada yang bilang senyum itu menular dan sepertinya hal itu benar. Karena secara perlahan, gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum dan sejenak melupakan masalah yang sedang membebaninya.

Tujuan awal Sakura saat menerima ajakan makan siang Neji adalah untuk menjawab pernyataan Neji seminggu yang lalu. Tapi kenyataannya hal yang mereka bicarakan saat makan siang adalah masalah pekerjaan Sakura kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pembicaraan tentang kejadian sehari-hari. Sakura bahkan sadar kalau selama makan siang, Neji mencoba menghiburnya. Karena itulah, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Neji pergi ke suatu tempat setelah mereka makan siang.

"Hm, tidak masalah. Aku bisa menunda semua pekerjaanku di kantor untuk hari ini," sahut Neji.

"Eh? Kalau kau memang sedang sibuk, lebih baik dibatalkan saja," balas Sakura cepat.

Pria itu meraih salah satu tangan Sakura dan menggegamnya. "Tidak apa, Sakura. Aku senang mendengarmu mengajakku pergi terlebih dahulu. Jadi, kau mau pergi kemana?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sembari Neji mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran restoran. Saat hampir sampai di jalan raya, Sakura belum juga memutuskan pilihannya. "Kalau begitu kita pergi ke sana saja," putus Neji kemudian.

"Ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

Pria bermarga Hyuuga itu tersenyum sambil memandang jalan. "Kau lihat saja nanti."

* * *

o0o

* * *

"Err ... Neji, kenapa kita ke perusahaanmu?" tanya Sakura canggung saat mata hijaunya dapat melihat gedung pencakar langit di depannya.

Dengan lihai, pria bermarga Hyuuga itu membelokkan mobilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam parkiran yang berada di lantai dasar gedung perusahaannya. "Aku tidak mau menarik perhatian dengan membawamu ke tempat umum," sahut Neji sambil keluar dari mobil.

Setelah membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, dua orang itu segera masuk ke dalam _lift_. "Maksudmu menarik perhatian ba—"

"Kau itu artis teater, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau ada wartawan yang melihat? Kau yang akan repot, kan?" ujar Neji kemudian memencet salah satu tombol yang ada di dalam lift.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Bukannya selama ini kita selalu makan di tempat umum? Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal seperti itu. Kehidupan aktris teater tidak semenarik aktris film. Para wartawan lebih suka memburu anak-anak film daripada kami yang bekerja di bidang teater."

Neji menghela napas, "Hm? Benarkah? Kalau begitu lain kali kita pergi ke taman saja."

"Kau ternyata manis juga," celetuk Sakura tanpa sadar.

Neji mengerutkan alisnya. "Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang beranggapan seperti itu ... kurasa."

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa geli juga saat dirinya mengatakan Neji sebagai orang yang manis. Karena pada dasarnya, Neji sangatlah jauh dari kata manis. Laki-laki bertampang datar dengan wajah serius ini tentu tidak cocok dikatakan manis, kan?

Sakura menghentikan cekikikannya saat mendengar helaan napas Neji. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Neji seakan bertanya mengapa laki-laki itu menghela napas. Neji pun membalas tatapan Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil, "Aku lega karena kau sudah bersikap seperti biasa, Sakura."

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk menanggapi perkataan Neji karena ia baru menyadari hal itu. Kecanggungannya saat berbicara dengan Neji sudah menghilang. Kenapa bisa? Dan kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya?

Tepat saat itu, pintu _lift_ terbuka. Neji menarik salah satu tangan Sakura agar mengikutinya. Sedangkan Sakura masih diselimuti dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menghinggapi dirinya.

"Kita sampai," ucapan Neji membuat Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya. Mata hijau Sakura membesar saat menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan Sunagakure yang sudah ia tinggali selama empat tahun.

"Kita di mana?"

"Lantai paling atas. Dari sini, kau bisa melihat seluruh Sunagakure. Ingatlah semua kenanganmu di sini sebelum kau kembali ke Konoha. Dan kalau kau merasa hidup di Konoha sangat sulit, kau bisa mengingat semua kenangan indahmu yang ada di sini," ucap Neji panjang lebar.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa termenung sambil menatap lelaki beriris kelabu itu. "Wah, kau berbicara panjang sekali, Neji."

Neji berdehem kecil dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya. "Hanya perasaanmu saja."

Setelah melihat Neji kembali memasang wajah datarnya, Sakura menoleh ke arah depan. Pemandangan Sunagakure di siang hari dan tentunya dengan suhu yang lumayan panas. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya seakan-akan mulai menyimpan satu per satu memori bahagianya di dalam hatinya.

Rasa takutnya saat ia pertama kalinya datang ke Sunagakure bersama Ino. Rasa gugupnya saat ia pertama kali tampil di atas panggung teater. Rasa senangnya saat ia bisa tertawa bersama dengan teman-teman satu profesinya. Dan rasa hangat yang ia rasakan saat bersama dengan ... Sakura tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

TES!

Air matanya tiba-tiba saja menetes tanpa ia sadari. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. "A-aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini, Neji," pekiknya. "Aku menyukai Sunagakure."

"Tapi, aku yakin kau juga menyukai Konoha, Sakura. Karena kau lahir dan tumbuh besar di sana," balas Neji.

Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat tangisnya makin sulit ia bendung. "Aku su-suka berada di sini." Neji hanya berdiam diri tanpa berniat untuk membalas ucapan Sakura karena ia tahu gadis itu masih perlu banyak waktu untuk berpikir tentang dirinya sendiri dan hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Aku suka bekerja di sini," ucap Sakura. "Aku menyukai makanannya, cuacanya, orang-orangnya, pemandangannya, d-dan aku bisa meraih impianku di sini."

"Aku yakin kau juga menyukai semua makanan di Konoha, cuacanya, orang-orangnya, pemandangannya dan kau juga bisa meraih impianmu di sana," balas Neji. "Tidak akan ada yang berbeda, Sakura. Jadi—"

"Tidak!" pekik Sakura. "Berbeda, semuanya berbeda, karena, karena ...," tambahnya sambil melepas kedua tangannya dari wajahnya. Kelopak matanya terlihat sedikit sembab saat ia menatap Neji. "Karena ... kau tidak ada di sana, Neji."

Ah! Semuanya gagal total! Itulah yang Sakura pikirkan saat ini. Tujuannya untuk menolak pernyataan cinta Neji sudah gagal karena tanpa sadar ia baru saja mengakui kalau ia memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap laki-laki itu. Sepertinya selama ini, ia tidak sadar akan perasaannya sendiri.

"A-aku tidak mau kita berpisah," tambah Sakura.

Memang benar apa yang sering dikatakan orang, kita akan benar-benar tahu betapa berharganya sesuatu hal jika kita hampir kehilangan hal tersebut. Karena sekarang itulah yang ia rasakan. Ia baru sadar akan pentingnya arti Neji di saat ia akan kehilangan laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Sakura," balas Neji sambil menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Menangislah sepuasmu."

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seiring dengan tangisannya yang semakin kencang. Mungkin inilah hari terakhir di mana ia bisa bertemu dengan Neji. "Aku ... a-aku menyukaimu, Neji. Aku merasa sa-sangat nyaman saat bersamamu," ungkapnya di sela tangisnya.

Neji tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku juga. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Jadi, berhentilah menangis karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Sakura malah semakin kencang. Dia kesal dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi. Ia kesal dengan dirinya yang baru sadar dengan perasaannya sendiri saat dirinya akan berpisah dengan Neji. Andai saja ia menyadarinya sejak dulu.

"Kalau aku pergi ke Konoha bersamamu, apa kau akan berhenti menangis?" pertanyaan Neji yang sangat tiba-tiba itu membuat Sakura terdiam. Gadis itu berusaha melepas pelukan Neji. Ada perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap dalam dirinya tapi ... dia tidak ingin mengorbankan pekerjaan Neji hanya demi kebahagiaannya.

Gadis itu menggeleng perlahan sambil menatap Neji. "Jangan melakukan hal itu, Neji. Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan pekerjaanmu hanya demi diriku."

Neji hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Sakura. Kedua tangan pria itu merangkum wajah Sakura sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Sakura. "Kau terlambat mengatakannya karena aku sudah melakukannya sekarang."

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya aku sudah kembali ke Konoha setahun yang lalu tapi aku tetap berada di sini karena kau ada di sini, Sakura," terang Neji.

Sejenak Sakura terdiam karena kehilangan kata-kata. "Ke-kenapa?"

Neji kembali membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Karena aku mencintaimu," sahut Neji. Diusapnya pelan helai rambut Sakura.

Emosi Sakura kembali meledak saat mendengar penuturan Neji. Laki-laki ini rela melakukan apa saja demi dirinya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya di sela tangisnya.

* * *

o0o

* * *

Tadi pagi Sakura baru saja sampai di Konoha. Masih segar dalam ingatan Sakura bagaimana omelan Ino saat ia menceritakan perihal hubungannya dengan Neji. Tapi, akhirnya gadis berambut pirang itu menerima keputusan Sakura dan memberikan dukungannya. Mengingat Ino, Sakura menjadi ingat kembali bagaimana mesranya hubungan Ino dengan kekasihnya. Sai bahkan tidak malu saat ia mencium Ino di bandara dengan ditonton banyak orang.

"Sakura, sudah siang, kau tidak mau makan dulu?" suara Kurenai terdengar seiring dengan suara ketukan di pintu kamar Sakura. Ah iya, Sakura memang kembali tinggal dengan paman dan bibinya.

"Iya," sahut Sakura kemudian keluar dari kamar. Saat sampai di ruang tengah, mata hijaunya menangkap sosok remaja lelaki yang sedang duduk melamun di sofa.

"Konohamaru!" teriak Sakura sambil memeluk laki-laki itu. "Aku rindu sekali denganmu," tambahnya.

Konohamaru hanya diam kemudian menghela napas. Melihat reaksi Konohamaru yang tidak menyenangkan, Sakura segera menghentikan pelukannya dan duduk di samping Konohamaru. "Hei, ada apa dengan adikku yang tersayang ini?" tanya Sakura sambil mencubit pipi laki-laki berumur dua puluh tahun itu.

"Kak, mau pergi keluar denganku?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi ibumu sedang membuat makan siang, kan? Kita pergi setelah makan siang bagaimana?"

Konohamaru mendengus kemudian menarik salah satu tangan Sakura. "Cepat ke kamarmu, ambil jaket tebal, sudah hampir bulan Desember. Aku tunggu di luar," titah laki-laki itu seenaknya. Sakura hanya meninggalkan Konoha selama empat tahun, tidak mungkin sikap Konohamaru bisa berubah sangat drastis, kan?

"Sudah, temani dia, Sakura. Dari kemarin sikapnya aneh, sepertinya dia ada masalah. Mungkin kalau denganmu dia mau membagi masalahnya." Kurenai tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah dapur.

Sakura mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Baiklah."

Tak sampai lima menit, Sakura sudah berjalan dengan Konohamaru ke halte bis. "Jadi kita mau kemana?"

Bukannya menjawab, Konohamaru hanya mendesah. "Wah, cuacanya sudah mulai dingin. Apa di Sunagakure juga dingin, Kak?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Di sana hanya ada musim hujan dan kemarau. Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan suhu sedingin ini di sana," sahutnya.

Baru saja mereka sampai di halte bis, bis yang mereka tunggu sudah tiba. Kedua anak muda itu sengaja memilih tempat duduk paling belakang. "Jadi kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Sakura.

Konohamaru menghela napas. "Kakak menyadarinya?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Semua orang pasti akan sadar. Kau tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam dan sering menghela napas, padahal kau dulu selalu ceria. Jadi ada apa?"

"Ada ... ada seseorang yang aku suka dan kami sudah berpacaran," ungkap Konohamaru.

"Waw!" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Lalu kalian sedang bertengkar?" tebaknya.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga bingung. Kami sudah berpacaran selama setahun. Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi tidak percaya diri sebagai pacarnya. Dia terlalu hebat," ucap Konohamaru panjang lebar. "Jadi kemarin aku meminta putus dari dia."

"Eh?!" Belum habis keterkejutan Sakura mengenai Konohamaru yang sudah memiliki pacar, sekarang ia dibuat semakin terkejut dengan tindakan Konohamaru. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta putus?"

Konohamaru menggeram frustasi. "Argghh ... Kakak tidak akan mengerti karena Kakak perempuan. Aku ini laki-laki, aku ... aku ingin bisa sebanding dengannya. Karena itu, aku minta putus, aku ingin menjadi orang sukses dulu agar suatu saat nanti dia bisa bangga memiliki kekasih sepertiku."

Sakura tersenyum sambil mencubit kedua pipi Konohamaru. "Kau hebat, kau terlihat lebih dewasa dari kakak," tanggap Sakura. "Jadi, sekarang masalahnya apa?"

Konohamaru diam sebentar sebelum ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Kemarin aku belum sempat mengutarakan alasan kenapa aku minta putus. Aku berusaha meneleponnya tapi dia mematikan ponselnya. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Mudah kan? Kau hanya perlu berbicara dengannya. Datangi tempat tinggalnya," saran Sakura.

Konohamaru hanya mengangguk menanggapi saran Sakura. "Menurut Kakak, apa ia akan mengerti dengan alasanku?"

"Dia pasti mengerti. Semangat!"

"Terima kasih, Kak." Akhirnya Konohamaru tersenyum hari itu. "Ah, kita turun di halte berikutnya."

Sakura tidak bertanya apa-apa, ia hanya mengikuti Konohamaru saja. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan kaki untuk mencapai tempat tujuan mereka. Saat sudah hampir sampai, barulah Sakura sadar Konohamaru mengajaknya pergi ke mana. "Tunggu dulu, kita mau pergi ke kedai Paman Teuchi, kan?" tebak Sakura.

Konohamaru mendadak tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Dalam hati, Sakura sangat senang saat melihat tawa Konohamaru. "Kedai? Wah, sekarang Paman Teuchi sudah membuka restoran. Coba saja kakak lihat seberapa besar restorannya."

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Konohamaru, kedai yang dulu hanya bisa menampung maksimum lima orang pengunjung itu telah berubah menjadi sebuah restoran. Sepertinya Paman Teuchi sudah membeli tanah di sekeliling kedainya. Saat sampai di pintu masuk, Sakura dan Konohamaru disambut oleh seorang pelayan dengan pakaian tradisional.

"Selamat datang, silahkan tunggu sebentar. Kami akan mencari tempat kosong untuk Anda berdua," ucap pelayan itu sopan. Sakura sempat takjub saat melihat begitu ramainya pengungjung restoran tersebut. Hal itu tak dapat dihindari karena sekarang sedang jam makan siang.

Pelayan yang menyambut mereka kembali lagi. "Maaf sebelumnya, sepertinya semua meja sudah penuh. Sebenarnya ada meja untuk empat orang yang hanya diisi dua pengunjung. Kalau Anda tidak berkeberatan untuk berbagi meja, kami bisa membawa Anda ke sana."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Konohamaru. "Bagaimana? Kalau kakak tidak keberatan sama sekali."

"Aku juga," sahut Konohamaru. "Bagaimana dengan dua pengunjung itu, apa mereka tidak keberatan?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum. "Mereka tidak keberatan, Tuan."

Sakura dan Konohamaru kemudian mengikuti pelayan itu ke meja bernomor dua puluh yang terletak agak di belakang. "Silahkan," ucap sang pelayan kemudian meninggalkan Sakura dan Konohamaru.

Hal yang pertama Sakura lihat adalah punggung seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelatnya yang panjang. Bukannya pelayan itu mengatakan ada dua pengunjung tapi kenapa hanya ada satu orang yang duduk?

"Permisi," ucap Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh sambil tersenyum. Matanya yang berwarna sama dengan kekasihnya membuat Sakura terkejut. "Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami bergabung."

"Sama-sama," balas gadis itu. "Ah, kakak yang bersamaku sedang ke kamar mandi. Sebentar lagi pasti dia datang."

Sakura segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping gadis itu. Baru saja ia hendak memperkenalkan diri, Konohamaru meraih bahu gadis yang duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Hanabi."

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, matanya membesar dan mulutnya terlihat sedikit bergetar. "Ko-konohamaru, sedang apa—"

Ucapan gadis itu terputus saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Konohamaru. "Kita perlu bicara," ucapnya cepat dan segera pergi dari sana dengan membawa gadis yang dipanggil Hanabi itu.

Sakura yang ditinggal begitu saja hanya bisa tercengang menyaksikan adegan yang sering ia lihat di drama televisi. "Aku pikir hanya bisa melihat hal seperti ini di dalam drama," ucapnya sambil menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya Konohamaru membawa gadis itu keluar dari restoran.

"Kau sudah memesan Hanabi ... eh?" sebuah suara laki-laki membuat Sakura kembali menghadap depan. Hal pertama yang Sakura tangkap adalah rambut pirang dan mata biru yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki itu. "Sakura?"

"Naruto ...," gumam Sakura.

Naruto berdehem sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Sakura. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan bertemu di sini."

"Maaf, kau harus terpaksa berbagi tempat duduk denganku," ucap Sakura sambil menunduk.

Sakura tidak terlalu ingat mengenai apa yang ia bicarakan bersama dengan Naruto saat itu. Hanya ada satu kalimat dari Naruto yang berhasil ia ingat dengan sangat jelas. Kalimat yang mengakhiri percakapan mereka berdua.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura," ucap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam saat itu, suaranya seperti tercekat dalam tenggorokan.

Tepat saat itulah, Konohamaru dan gadis berambut cokelat itu kembali ke meja. Percakapan selanjutnya kemudian beralih ke menu apa yang akan mereka pesan ditambah dengan percakapan basa-basi yang kebanyakan diisi oleh Naruto dan Konohamaru.

Ah! Sakura hanya bisa memekik dalam hati. Karena sepertinya ia juga merindukan laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya ini. Laki-laki yang dulu pernah membuat hidupnya sangat indah. Dan sekarang, di saat Sakura sudah menemukan laki-laki lain sebagai tempatnya bersandar, ia kembali diusik dengan kenangannya bersama Naruto. Dilema, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 -END-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Udah lama banget gak diupdate fanfic ini ya hehehe... Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 5 update :) Oiya, sekedar pemberitahuan, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura itu seumuran ya... sama-sama 27 tahun wkwk... Mau kasi spoiler dikit, di chapter depan, Naruto bakal ketemu sama Hinata :)  
**_

 _ **Di sini saya buat Konohamaru itu anak tunggal dari Kurenai dan Asuma, saya lebih suka kayak gini soalnya wkwk...**_

 _ **Makasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. Khususnya untuk:**_ mhiemilochan, sslover, CherryOfDarkness, gilang. ramadhan. 129357, Ruin's Crimson, Vita, SaSaSarada-chan, devil, Archilles, Ikha Hime, dylanNHL, Guest, Sasuhinalemonxx, Guest, sabrina. a. nisa, Haruka Hime-chan, onyx dark blue, JojoAyuni, ayudiadinda. dewi, dwi. bumblebee, yuka, hyuga ashikawa, ss, himecentric, durarawr, Baby niz 137, NaruSakuL, Desta Soo, Blu Kira, Nurul851 II, divXI, Kkkyuu, Tsukikohimechan, Haru, yumichan, AoRizuki, SHL, Lily, Ade854, araaaa, Hyuuga Ryumi, MaoMafu31, Misshire, Guest, Reza Juliana322. _**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya :D Love you all~~ Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya :D**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yang udah baca chapter ini :) Jangan lupa buat ninggalin komentar-komentar kalian di kotak review yaa... Saya tunggu ^.^**_


	7. Chapter 6: Naruto's Present

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** _-sensei_

 _No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic_

.

 **This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

 **[** Tangled Ring, **Chapter 6:** Naruto's Present **]**

— _Warning: AU & typo(s)—_

.

.

.

Tepat jam sepuluh malam Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke lobi gedung apartemennya. Laki-laki itu disambut hangat oleh dua orang satpam yang bekerja di sana. "Selamat malam, Tuan Dokter."

Naruto merapatkan _coat_ panjangnya sebelum menjawab. "Malam, Kotetsu, Izumo. Apa ada orang yang mencariku?" tanyanya sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Tidak ada," sahut Kotetsu. Sejenak laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit bimbang, seperti ada hal yang ingin disampaikannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

"Ah, sebenarnya bukan masalah besar," ucap Izumo. "Beberapa menit yang lalu Nona Hanabi baru saja pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Semoga saja dia tidak mengganggu Anda."

Naruto mendesah dengan keras ketika mendengarnya. "Oke, terima kasih informasinya," balas Naruto kemudian meninggalkan lobi dan masuk ke dalam _lift_. Tujuannya adalah apartemennya yang berada di lantai tujuh.

Hal yang paling tidak ingin Naruto lakukan saat ini adalah berurusan dengan Hanabi. Tetangganya di lantai tujuh itu terkadang bisa menjadi sangat mengganggu. Padahal saat gadis itu pindah ke apartemen yang berhadapan dengan apartemennya sendiri sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, Naruto berpikir kalau Hanabi adalah anak yang manis. Ah, dia memang anak yang manis kalau sedang dalam kondisi tidak mabuk.

Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Hanabi benar-benar bukan anak yang manis dalam keadaan mabuk seperti sekarang. Gadis berumur dua puluh tahun itu meringkuk di depan apartemen Naruto.

"Hei, anak kecil, cepat bangun! Dan pergi ke apartemenmu sendiri!" ucap Naruto keras.

Terdengar suara cegukan dari arah gadis itu sebelum ia mendongak menatap Naruto. Naruto sedikit ngeri saat melihat wajah Hanabi dengan rambut acak-acakan itu. "Oohhh ... coba lihat, siapa ini?"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung. Naruto dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil itu sebelum terjatuh ke lantai. "Sadar, Hanabi."

Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Naruto, gadis itu malah menuding-nuding dada Naruto. "Kau! Dasar laki-laki bajingan!" geramnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau mabuk, sebaiknya jangan menggangu orang lain. Jangan diam di depan pintu apartemen orang lain, Hanabi!" balas Naruto kesal.

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar lelah, dia memulangkan banyak pasien di tempatnya bekerja hari ini. Hal yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah mandi dan istirahat, bukannya berurusan dengan gadis mabuk yang terdampar di depan pintu apartemennya.

Hanabi sudah berhenti menekan-nekan dada Naruto dengan jarinya. Kali ini, gadis itu sudah berani menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. "Hei! Kau berani sekali berteriak padaku! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?! Dasar laki-laki brengsek!" makian itu lagi-lagi terdengar dari gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu.

"Hanabi!" pekik Naruto saking kesalnya. "Pergi ke apartemenmu dan jangan ganggu aku!"

Hanabi terkesiap sejenak. Mata kelabunya membesar sedangkan kakinya perlahan mundur ke belakang. "Kau kejam! Kemarin-kemarin, kau bilang kau mencintaiku tapi tiba-tiba saja kau minta putus!"

Tangan Naruto berpindah ke kepalanya sendiri dan menarik beberapa helai rambut pirangnya. Dalam keadaan yang lelah seperti sekarang, emosi Naruto bisa meledak kapan saja. Tapi, dia masih berusaha meredam emosinya saat mengingat gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini sedang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Kau kejam!" pekik Hanabi tiba-tiba sambil menampar Naruto dengan keras.

Telinga Naruto tiba-tiba saja mendengar tarikan napas keras dari arah belakang. Laki-laki bermata biru itu menoleh dan mendapati salah satu penghuni apartemen sedang memperhatikan mereka. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya ke arah laki-laki penghuni lantai atas itu dan menjelaskan kalau Hanabi sedang mabuk.

Setelah laki-laki itu pergi, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah Hanabi. Melihat keadaan gadis itu yang acak-acakan, Naruto sepertinya tidak punya pilihan lagi. Akhirnya laki-laki itu membawa Hanabi ke dalam apartemennya dengan cara menarik salah satu tangan gadis itu.

"Lepaskan! Dasar mesum!"

Naruto tidak menghiraukan ucapan Hanabi lagi. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Dengan agak kesal, Naruto membawa Hanabi ke ruang tengah apartemennya dan memaksanya duduk di atas sofa.

"Kubiarkan kau tidur di sini untuk malam ini saja, mengerti?!" Naruto tahu percuma mengatakan hal ini kepada orang yang sedang mabuk.

Tapi di luar dugaan, ternyata Hanabi segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa setelah sebelumnya memaki Naruto lagi. Melihat Hanabi yang sudah mulai diam, Naruto kemudian menyalakan pemanas ruangan dan melepaskan _coat_ panjangnya.

Akhirnya suasananya sudah tenang kembali. Laki-laki yang hanya mengenakan _scrub_ berwarna biru itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi. Mandi air hangat pasti bisa menenangkan pikirannya kembali.

BRUK!

"Arrgghh!" teriaknya ketika mendengar suara berdebum dari arah ruang tengah. Dengan enggan, laki-laki itu kembali ke ruang tengah dan mendapati gadis mabuk itu sudah berada di atas lantai.

"Kau benar-benar menyusahkan, Hanabi!" geram Naruto kemudian mengangkat tubuh Hanabi dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur miliknya. Setelah melepaskan kedua sepatu Hanabi, Naruto kemudian menyelimuti gadis itu.

"Aku akan mengalah untuk kali ini saja. Kau boleh tidur di sini, biar aku yang tidur di sofa," ucapnya. Sebelum menutup pintu, Naruto kembali melihat Hanabi. "Lihat saja, besok aku akan membalasmu, Hanabi."

* * *

o0o

* * *

Di minggu ini, hari Jumat adalah hari di mana Naruto mendapatkan liburnya. Karena itu, dia sengaja akan beristirahat lebih lama dari biasanya. Itu rencana awalnya. Tapi sayangnya kesadarannya perlahan-lahan muncul ke permukaan karena aroma kopi yang menari-nari di indra penciumannya.

"Kak Naruto ... sudah siang. Ayo bangun ...,"

Dan suara mendayu-dayu yang ia dengar menambah tingkat kesadarannya. Ah! Akhirnya ia menyerah dan meninggalkan alam mimpinya.

"Kak Naruto ... bangun."

"Iya, iya, aku bangun," sahut Naruto sambil menggeram. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa yang semalam menjadi tempat tidurnya itu. Di hadapannya tersaji secangkir kopi dengan asapnya yang masih mengepul.

"Akhirnya. Memang sampai kapan Kakak mau tidur?"

Naruto mengernyit ketika mendengar suara itu. Sejenak ia pikir kalau suara-suara itu berasal dari mimpinya. Saat matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan semua kejadian semalam.

"Jadi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, Hanabi?" tanyanya kemudian meminum kopinya. "Wah, enak," gumamnya.

Gadis yang bernama Hanabi itu kemudian duduk di sofa yang ada di samping Naruto. "Benarkah? Kalau kopi itu enak berarti Kakak akan melupakan semua kejadian semalam, kan?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu tampak berbeda dari keadaannya semalam. Rambut cokelatnya terlihat sedikit basah dan ia sudah tidak mengenakan baju yang kemarin. "Kau sudah pulang ke apartemenmu?"

Hanabi hanya meringis di tempat duduknya. "Jadi, Kakak akan melupakannya, kan?" tanyanya, kembali ke topik semula.

Laki-laki si pemilik apartemen hanya mendengus sambil menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang di mata Hanabi terlihat tidak tulus. "Kopi tidak cukup untuk membayar semua tingkahmu kemarin malam, Hanabi."

"Kau ingin apa, Kak?"

Melihat Hanabi yang sepertinya akan rela melakukan apa saja demi dirinya, Naruto sejenak berpikir. "Traktir aku makan siang."

Hanabi memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah yakin Kakak akan meminta hal seperti ini. Iya, iya, aku traktir. Ramen ichiraku, kan?"

Naruto memasang cengirannya. "Wah, wah, kau langsung tunduk," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa. Kali ini, ia akan membuat Hanabi menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membayar makan siangnya.

Hanabi mendesah. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Naruto berniat untuk menguras dompetnya. "Kalau begitu, cepat bangun dan mandi. Aku tunggu setengah jam lagi!"

Laki-laki itu sedikit meringis saat mendengar nada suara Hanabi. "Hei, hei, ini tidak sebanding dengan tamparanmu, mengerti?"

"Eh?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak ingat atau pura-pura tidak ingat? Kau menamparku dan mengatakan aku brengsek sepanjang malam. Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal kemarin malam, Hanabi. Untung saja kau tidak muntah," ujar Naruto mengutarakan kekesalannya.

Seakan-akan baru saja mendapat pencerahan, gadis itu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Maaf, Kakak. Nah, sekarang cepat mandi, aku akan mentraktir Kakak hari ini," ucapnya dengan nada yang dimanis-maniskan.

"Kau terlihat menakutkan jika berbicara seperti itu, Hanabi."

"Apa?!" teriak Hanabi. "Sudah, cepat mandi sana! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" tambahnya.

Naruto hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya tanpa membalas ucapan Hanabi. Laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi miliknya.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Naruto dan Hanabi sudah berada di dalam mobil Naruto dengan Hanabi yang berada di kursi kemudi. Sebenarnya Naruto menyuruh Hanabi untuk menggunakan mobilnya sendiri tapi sepertinya gadis itu meninggalkan mobilnya di bar semalam.

"Kemarin itu adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan di hidupku. Pacarku tiba-tiba saja minta putus tanpa alasan yang jelas, apa Kakak bisa bayangkan itu?" cerita Hanabi menggebu-gebu di dalam mobil.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengguman tidak jelas untuk menanggapinya.

"Jadi, Kak, aku mau minta tolong."

"Minta tolong apa? Kau menyuruhku untuk membunuh pacarmu?" tebak Naruto. "Cari orang lain saja."

Hanabi mengernyit. "Ah, bukan. Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. Aku cuma mau minta tolong antarkan aku mencari mobilku di bar sehabis aku mentraktirmu makan siang. Kemarin malam aku pulang naik taksi."

"Baik, lima mangkuk bagaimana?"

Hanabi rasanya ingin memekik saat mendengar permintaan Naruto. Sepertinya uangnya benar-benar akan menipis karena tingkahnya sendiri. Dalam hati, gadis ini memperingati dirinya sendiri agar tidak mengganggu Naruto saat mabuk. Tapi memangnya bisa? Dia bahkan tidak sadar saat dirinya mabuk.

Pegangan Hanabi di stir kemudi mengeras karena saking frustasinya sehingga membuat Naruto tersenyum bahagia saat melihatnya. Ini cukup untuk membayar semua perlakuan Hanabi kemarin malam terhadapnya.

Mereka sampai di restoran Ichiraku sekitar jam satu siang. Untung saja masih tersisa satu meja untuk mereka yang terletak agak di belakang.

"Wah, kalau telat sedikit saja, kita bisa-bisa tidak dapat tempat, kan?" ujar Hanabi setelah mereka duduk. "Kakak mau pesan apa?"

Bukannya menyahut, Naruto malah menguap sambil mengurut-ngurut pangkal hidungnya. Ah, sepertinya dia masih mengantuk. "Aku mau mencuci muka dulu saja."

"Maaf, permisi. Bisa saya bicara dengan Anda berdua?" suara seorang pelayan Ichiraku berhasil mengintrupsi gerakan Naruto yang baru saja ingin pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Ada apa? Kami belum mau memesan," sahut Naruto.

Pelayan laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah dan menoleh ke arah Hanabi. "Maaf, saya kemari bukan untuk menanyakan pesanan. Di luar restoran kami, ada dua orang pengunjung yang baru datang tapi semua meja sudah terisi penuh. Hanya meja Anda—"

"Oh, tentu saja boleh," potong Hanabi cepat seakan ia mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan pelayan itu. "Mereka boleh bergabung bersama kami. Tidak apa-apa kan, Kak?"

Naruto mengedikkan kedua bahunya menandakan bahwa ia tidak terlalu peduli kemudian melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi. Oh ayolah, Naruto tidak peduli siapa yang duduk dengan mereka sekarang, yang terpenting ia bisa mendapat ramen hari ini.

Selesai dengan acara cuci mukanya, Naruto kembali ke meja bernomor dua puluh yang ia tempati.

DEG!

Langkah kakinya seketika berhenti saat melihat punggung seorang perempuan duduk di sana dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda sebahu. Laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak salah lihat, kan?

"Sakura?" ucapnya takut-takut.

Perempuan itu menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Mata hijaunya melebar dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. "Naruto ...," balasnya.

Naruto sempat terdiam selama beberapa saat karena tebakannya benar. Gadis yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya itu tepat berada di hadapannya saat ini. Dia kemudian berdehem sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Sakura. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan bertemu di sini," ucapnya berusaha terlihat santai.

"Maaf, kau harus terpaksa berbagi tempat duduk denganku," balas Sakura sambil menunduk.

Hal pertama yang menjadi fokus Naruto adalah rambut gadis bermarga Haruno itu. "Kau memotong rambutmu? Terlihat lebih manis," ujarnya tanpa bisa menahan pujiannya.

Sakura akhirnya mendongakkan wajahnya dan berani menatap Naruto. "A-ah, ini ... tuntutan peran," sahutnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Sepertinya kau masih terus mengejar impianmu. Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini?"

Gadis itu menatap Naruto beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. "Aku dipindah kerja ke sini. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena sedikit bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Sakura. Entah mengapa, ia merasa kalau Sakura terlihat tidak fokus saat berbicara. "Aku sudah kembali ke sini tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Eh?"

Naruto tersenyum melihat reaksi Sakura. "Kau pikir aku akan tinggal di Kiri selamanya? Aku hanya kuliah di sana selama setahun karena profesor pembimbingku pindah ke Konoha," ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

Suasana kembali hening. Karena tidak tahan dengan suasana yang canggung seperti ini, Naruto kembali membuka suaranya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Suna? Menyenangkan?"

Sakura tersenyum sedikit. "Ya, begitulah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama sepertimu, Sakura," balas Naruto. "Kau masih tinggal dengan paman dan bibimu?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan masih tetap berusaha tersenyum. "Tapi sepertinya aku akan mencari apartemen yang dekat dengan tempatku bekerja."

"Hmm ...," gumam Naruto karena tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Salah satu tangannya mengambil sumpit dan melepas bungkusnya. Sumpit itu kemudian ia letakkan di atas serbet. "Hahh ...," helanya. Ia benar-benar benci suasana seperti ini. Terlalu canggung dan sangat menyesakkan.

"Hei, Sakura, tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir. Kalau saja aku tahu kalau aku hanya akan kuliah di Kiri selama setahun, aku tidak akan memaksamu melepas impianmu," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Mata Sakura sedikit membesar ketika mendengarnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku aku tidak akan memaksamu menikah denganku. Dan kalau saja dulu aku melakukan hal itu ... mungkin saja sekarang kita masih bersama. Mungkin sekarang kita sedang tertawa bersama bukannya terlihat seperti orang asing begini," terang Naruto sambil meringis.

Sakura merasakan dadanya sedikit sesak ketika mendengarnya. "Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi dan aku tidak menyesali keputusanku yang dulu."

Tanpa disadarinya, Naruto menghela napas cukup keras. "Tapi aku sangat menyesalinya, Sakura."

"Hm? Tapi kau yang membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini!" balas Sakura. Ia menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan bahwa nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf. "Kau yang memaksaku melakukan hal yang tidak kuinginkan, Naruto," lanjutnya pelan.

Ketika mata hijau Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto, gadis itu dapat merasakan gejolak emosi di mata biru langit itu. "Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam saat itu, suaranya seperti tercekat dalam tenggorokan. Tepat saat itulah, Hanabi kembali ke meja. Melihat Sakura yang terdiam, Naruto segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Hanabi. "Kau ke mana saja, Anak Kecil?"

Hanabi segera duduk di kursi di sebelah Sakura. Wajahnya merengut saat mendengar panggilan Naruto kepadanya. "Urusan pribadi," sahut gadis itu. "Ah, ini dua orang pengunjung yang—"

"Aku tahu," potong Naruto. "Sakura dan ...," Naruto memandang laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya itu cukup lama. "Haahh?! Kau Konohamaru, bukan? Kau sudah besar."

Konohamaru memasang cengiran di wajahnya. "Haha ... lama tidak bertemu, Kak Naruto. Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua? Reuni sepasang kekasih?" godanya.

"Hm?" Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Konohamaru menoleh ke arah Hanabi dan menjelaskan pada gadis itu bagaimana hubungan Naruto dan Sakura. Akibat dari penjelasan itu, Naruto dapat melihat Hanabi yang mengerling jahil ke arahnya. Ah, sepertinya gadis itu sudah mendapat bahan ejekan baru untuk tetangganya itu.

Naruto tak tinggal diam. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian pergi berdua? Jangan bilang kalau Konohamaru adalah laki-laki yang membuatmu mabuk kemarin malam?"

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu mendelik ke arahnya karena sudah membongkar aibnya di depan Konohamaru. "Berhenti berbicara atau aku tidak akan mentraktirmu, Kak," ancam Hanabi.

Naruto meringis mendengarnya dan berhenti berbicara. Sedangkan Sakura dan Konohamaru saling berpandangan dan bersama-sama mengedikkan kedua bahunya karena tidak mengerti dengan percakapan Naruto dan Hanabi.

"Jadi, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Hanabi untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Percakapan selanjutnya kemudian beralih ke menu apa yang akan mereka pesan ditambah dengan percakapan basa-basi yang kebanyakan diisi oleh Naruto dan Konohamaru.

* * *

o0o

* * *

Naruto meregangkan kedua tangannya saat ia berada di rumahnya. Setelah mengantarkan Hanabi mencari mobilnya, Naruto segera pergi ke rumah ibunya.

Mata birunya dapat melihat seorang wanita sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Dengan sedikit mengendap laki-laki itu mendekati sang wanita dan segera mencium cepat pipinya. "Hai, Ma. Aku rindu sekali denganmu," ucapnya.

Sang wanita terlihat sedikit terkejut dan langsung memeluk Naruto. "Anakku yang nakal. Kau baru datang sekarang, hm?" balas wanita bernama Kushina itu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut putranya.

Naruto kemudian duduk di sebelah ibunya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang ibu. "Aku lelah sekali. Pekerjaanku di rumah sakit sangat banyak," ucap Naruto manja. "Kemarin aku juga diganggu anak kecil yang sedang mabuk. Benar-benar menyebalkan."

Kushina tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Anak kecil tidak boleh mabuk. Kau harus mengatakan itu padanya."

Naruto hanya mendesah dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ibunya. "Rasanya nyaman sekali. Aku sangat mencintai Mama. Hanya dengan memelukmu, aku merasa tidak lelah lagi."

Suasana tentram yang Naruto rasakan ternyata tidak bertahan lama. Seorang gadis yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua menjewer salah satu telinga Naruto. "Hei, adikku yang manja, kenapa kau ada di sini, hah?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Karin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa aku dilarang berada di rumahku sendiri? Kau sendiri juga sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto beruntun sambil mendelikkan matanya. Karin hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan duduk di sebelah kiri Kushina.

"Oh Karin, kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan Naruto saja? Mungkin dia punya kenalan yang sedang memerlukan rumah," ucap Kushina tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Mencari rumah?"

Kushina beralih menatap Naruto. "Jadi begini, anak-anak yang tinggal bersama kakakmu dulu baru saja pindah. Jadi, sekarang dia sedang mencari orang yang mau tinggal di butiknya."

Anak bungsu Kushina itu menoleh ke arah kakaknya. "Hehh ... jadi dengan kata lain, kau masih takut tinggal sendiri?" ejek Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau dulu tidak membuka butik di sana, Karin," timpal Kushina.

Karin memutar bola matanya. "Mama, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Aku membuka butik di sana karena letaknya strategis."

"Iya, tapi kau tidak harus tinggal di sana, kan?" balas Kushina.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menikah, Kak. Jadi, kau tidak perlu tinggal sendiri lagi," tambah Naruto.

Bukannya Karin yang menimpali ucapannya, tapi Kushina yang menyahut. "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Nak. Kau juga cepatlah menikah."

"Ma, aku masih 27 tahun. Kakakku yang sudah tua ini yang harus mulai mencari pacar dulu."

Karin mendesah. "Dengar ya, aku masih muda."

"Iya, Bibi muda kepala tiga," ejek Naruto sambil tertawa keras.

Karin hanya memicingkan matanya kemudian berdiri. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Dasar laki-laki yang belum bisa lepas dari mantan pacarnya. Aku yakin pasti Sakura sudah punya penggantimu di Suna," balas Karin mengejek adiknya.

Karin benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuat Naruto diam. Saat melihat Naruto memasang wajah datar, Karin tersenyum mengejek. Lihat! Ucapannya tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kau di sini," ucap Karin tiba-tiba. "Aku pinjam mobilmu sebentar, adikku tersayang," tambah Karin kemudian mengecup pipi Naruto sekilas dan mengambil kunci mobil Naruto tanpa meminta persetujuan laki-laki pirang itu.

"Dasar! Dia hanya terlihat manis kalau ada maunya saja," ucap Naruto setelah Karin pergi.

Kushina tersenyum kepada Naruto. "Jangan pikirkan ucapan kakakmu, Sayang. Dia hanya sedang kesal karena kau mengatakannya tua."

Naruto kembali memeluk pinggang ibunya dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kushina. "Hei, sampai kapan kau akan di sini, Naruto? Kau tidak melupakan janjimu, kan?"

Mata biru yang baru saja tertutup itu kembali terbuka. "Ah, benar. Hampir saja aku lupa."

"Kalau saja kau tidak sibuk kemarin, kau bisa datang bersama kami menemui papamu."

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku yakin papa tidak akan marah. Yang penting aku datang menemuinya, kan?"

"Kau bisa menggunakan mobil Mama," ucap Kushina saat Naruto berdiri.

"Tidak usah, aku akan naik taksi saja. Aku masih ingin tidur," terang Naruto kemudian melangkah keluar dari rumah berlantai dua tersebut.

* * *

o0o

* * *

Setelah hampir setengah jam berada di dalam taksi, akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan sebuah gedung yang penuh berisi abu milik orang-orang yang sudah meninggalkan dunia ini. Di depan gedung, ada sebuah kios yang menjual bunga-bunga kecil yang bisa ditempel di kaca. Naruto membeli satu bunga di sana sebelum masuk ke gedung berwarna cokelat itu.

Begitu sampai di lobi, ia disambut dengan suasana yang mententramkan. Tempat ini memang cocok dijadikan sebagai tempat peristirahatan terakhir.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu kemudian masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang ada di sana. Ruangan itu dipenuhi rak-rak kaca dengan ukuran yang sama. Hampir di semua rak itu berisi guci-guci berwarna putih yang merupakan tempat penyimpanan abu.

"Hei, Pa, apa kabar?" ucap Naruto saat sampai di rak kaca yang menyimpan abu milik ayahnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang kemarin."

Tangannya yang berwarna kecokelatan itu menempelkan bunga kecil yang ia beli di rak kaca itu. Rak kaca milik ayahnya itu berisi sebuah guci berwarna putih yang bertulisan nama ayahnya dan tanggal wafatnya. Dan juga ada dua buah foto di dalam rak itu. Foto pernikahan ayah dan ibunya. Dan foto keluarga kecilnya saat masih utuh. Di foto itu, Naruto baru berumur tiga tahun, karena itulah ia kesulitan mengingat bagaimana ayahnya dulu.

"Ya ampun, aku bingung harus mengatakan apa padamu, Pa," ucap Naruto setelah ia terdiam cukup lama.

"Ah, benar. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sakura," Naruto terdiam kembali dan menghela napas. "Kalau saja Papa masih hidup, mungkin aku bisa meminta saran darimu. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini sendiri."

Laki-laki itu tertawa dengan sedikit cengengesan. "Sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi saat bertemu dengannya, aku sadar kalau aku merindukannya. Aku sangat ingin memeluknya," ucap Naruto panjang lebar sambil mendesah.

Karena mendengar suara langkah kaki, Naruto terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya. Mata birunya sempat melirik perempuan berambut panjang yang masuk ke ruangan itu. Perempuan itu kemudian berdiri di depan salah satu rak kaca dan mulai berbicara.

"Hmm ... aku bingung mau mengatakan apa lagi. Yang terpenting, Papa tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan menjaga mama dan juga kakak." Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil memandang wajah ayahnya yang ada di dalam foto keluarganya.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa segera pergi dari ruangan itu tapi langkahnya tertahan karena telinganya tanpa sengaja mendengar ucapan perempuan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu. Mata biru Naruto melirik perempuan berambut biru tua itu.

"Apa menurut ibu semua yang kulakukan itu benar?" tanya perempuan itu. "Aku memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Besok, aku akan makan malam dengan keluarganya," gadis itu berbicara halus.

Ia menghelas napas sebelum berbisik pelan. "Apa keputusanku sudah benar? Aku mengorbankan perasaanku agar aku bisa meraih impianku."

Naruto berdecak sebal ketika mendengar ucapan gadis yang tidak ia kenal itu. "Kenapa kau hidup pesimis seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Pertanyaan Naruto itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian si gadis. Mata kelabu itu bertemu dengan mata biru milik Naruto. Naruto sedikit mengernyit saat ia menyadari ada begitu banyak emosi di dalam mata itu. "Kau hanya hidup satu kali di dunia ini, Nona. Bukannya kau seharusnya lebih bekerja keras lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku soal pengorbanan yang kau katakan tadi. Kenapa kau harus mengorbankan salah satu hal dalam hidupmu? Padahal kau sebenarnya bisa mendapatkan semuanya jika kau mau berusaha," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

Saat melihat mata kelabu itu melebar, barulah Naruto tersadar akan apa yang baru ia lakukan. "Ah! Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur dengan urusanmu. Aku hanya tidak tahan mendengar ucapanmu yang sangat pesimis itu." Naruto sedikit meringis sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Suasananya mendadak menjadi sangat canggung karena mereka berdua tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi kecanggungan itu segera menghilang saat sang gadis memperlihatkan senyuman menenangkan di wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa," balasnya. "Terima kasih atas sarannya."

Naruto ikut tersenyum sambil menatap gadis itu. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Kau bisa melanjutkan pembicaraanmu dengan ibumu," ujar Naruto. Ia baru saja ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu di saat si gadis berambut biru gelap itu tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

Gadis itu menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan terlihan sedikit gelagapan. "Ma-maaf. A-aku ... aku ingin ...,"

Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar seakan berusaha menenangkan gadis yang sedang gugup itu. "Kau ingin minta tolong dariku?"

Pertanyaan Naruto dibalas dengan anggukan dari sang gadis. "Aku ingin me-meminta saran," sahutnya. "A-ah! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Namaku Uzumaki—"

Ucapan Naruto terpaksa terpotong karena ia mendengar teriakan minta tolong dari arah lobi. Naruto menatap Hinata sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berlari ke asal suara. Laki-laki itu mendapati seorang pria yang sedang pingsan di lobi dengan beberapa orang yang sedang mengelilinginya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Laki-laki ini tiba-tiba saja terjatuh," ucap seseorang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Saat mendengar hal itu, Naruto tiba-tiba saja mendapat firasat kalau ia tidak akan bisa benar-benar libur hari ini. "Aku akan menelepon ambulan," putusnya. "Ah, tidak, lebih baik aku segera membawanya ke rumah sakit saja."

Naruto segera mendekati laki-laki itu dan memeriksanya. "A-apa kau seorang dokter?" tanya seseorang.

"Iya, aku dokter," sahut Naruto. Saat itulah, ia tiba-tiba teringat kalau ia tidak membawa mobil pribadi.

Mata birunya segera dapat menangkap wajah gadis yang baru saja ia temui tadi, rupanya gadis itu mengikutinya. "Hei, Hinata. Apa kau membawa mobil?"

"I-iya, aku bawa. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Bagus. Aku akan berhutang budi padamu kalau kau mau mengantar laki-laki ini ke rumah sakit," sahut Naruto.

"Ta-tapi aku—"

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan ikut bersamamu," potong Naruto cepat sambil berusaha mengangkat laki-laki itu dengan bantuan dua orang yang kebetulan ada di sana.

"Hm, baiklah."

Bolehkah Naruto mengatakan kalau sejak kemarin malam ia terus mengalami kesialan? Dia harus mengurus seorang anak yang sedang mabuk kemarin. Hari ini, ia juga dipaksa bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya yang belum bisa ia lupakan itu. Dan sekarang, kemungkinan besar hari liburnya terancam batal.

Sepertinya hari Naruto sudah tidak bisa lebih sial lagi sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 -END-**

 _ **Author's Note: Chapter ini enggak sepanjang chapter sebelumnya ya hehe... Oh ya, mungkin ada yang lupa, di chapter-chapter sebelumnya udah dijelasin kalo Neji-Hinata-Hanabi itu saudaraan yaa :D**_

 _ **Buat yang enggak tau gimana 'scrub' tu, coba di search aja di google 'hospital scrub' ya hehe..**_

 _ **Makasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. Khususnya untuk:**_ Guest, ovihime, ana, clareon, sabrina. a. nisa, SaSaSarada-chan, Ruin's Crimson, Lukyta-Chan, Onpu885, Baby niz 137, Kkkyuu, Megami Algea, Tsukikohimechan, williewillydoo, ara dipa, Haruka Hime-chan, Guest, Hyugahime, dwi. bumblebee, mhiemilochan, ana, Adalah, Chanchan, Guest, dina uchiharuno. _**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya :D Love you all~~ Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya :D**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yang udah baca chapter ini :) Jangan lupa buat ninggalin komentar-komentar kalian di kotak review yaa... Saya tunggu ^.^**_


End file.
